Coming of Age
by Esther Cain014
Summary: AU: The last year and everyone is antsy, especially Zero. Coming of age is a big thing and even bigger since is deeply involves a certain pureblood. Some major male bonding is gonna have to happen... YAOI. KanamexZero
1. Prologue

Okay, so anyone who read my last sorry excuse for a first chapter you have my thanks, and those of you who reviewed, have my eternal thanks! XD I am trying to think of ideas about where to go with it so please bear with me and wait only a little while longer... *sumimasen!*

**Full Summary: It's the last year at Cross Academy. Everyone is antsy, including the vampires and especially Zero. Something huges happens when he comes of age and the Head of the Hunter's Association knows all about it. What's worse is that Kaname is very much involved as well... This story is definately gonna be AU, and Yuuki has not been awakened yet, Rido has not been resurrected and the council is still in power.**

SOOOOO... I have good news. I actually know where this one is going to go so no HUNORMOUS long waits for updates... at least that's what I'm shooting for. So here is my first Vampire Knight fic, (I am in LOVE with this manga and_ MAYBE_the anime) and if you like it drop me a review.

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is the work of the genius mangaka Matsuri Hio-sensei. I do not and never will own any piece of this wonderful work... though I wish I did :)**

****

**

* * *

**

Kaname was sitting in class, not paying attention in the least to the lesson. Something about finding the derivative of a logarithm was all he was getting out of the wrinkly old teacher's nasally monotonous voice. He found calculus to be a bore and he didn't really think it had any real-life purpose for him, unless he actually planned on doing something after he left Cross Academy. It's not like he would have to actually work, if you didn't count basically running vampire society because those old fools in the council couldn't do anything without his consent or approval; it was some weird new rule they came up with to keep the public satisfied. They were becoming less and less popular among vampires of late.

The teacher asked Aido to go up to the front and some the problem on the board, which he did without any trouble, or for that matter, without actually listening to the lecture, the genius that he was. Kaname really just wanted to get up and leave. Nobody would question the action, especially not some ancient teacher who had no credibility with him, but he had to keep up his school-life façade. It was tiresome, sitting for hours on end in a dull class learning useless material, but he would continue on for his loving and caring sister's sake.

Kaname smiled. Speak of the devil…

Outside on the balcony was Yuuki, clad in her black Day Class uniform. It was still warm outside and there was not wind, not even a breeze, so she was content to just stand there and enjoy the night air for a while. She inhaled a large amount of air, clearing her senses and smelling the sweet aroma of some cherry trees that were in bloom on campus.

It had been a quiet night for once. No sneaking fan girls, and sometimes guys, of the Night Class had snuck out to admire their objects of affection once more before hitting the sack. Usually there were at least one or two that tried every night, but every once in a while there were nights like this where everyone was content to stay in their dorms and sleep.

Yuuki stretched her muscles and suppressed a yawn, Maybe once more around the school would do, and then she would meet up with Zero in front of the path heading to the day class dorm rooms.

Kaname smiled slightly at Yuuki's relaxed form. She had been stressed as of late; though she wouldn't tell him why, Kaname figured it had something to do with Kiryuu-kun. The hunter had been even more temperamental and irritable lately, making Yuuki, and therefore Kaname, antsy. But from the looks of his sister, he assumed Kiryuu had been hunter PMSing or something of the sort and had quickly gotten over whatever it was that had been ailing him.

His suspicions were confirmed when said vampire hunter jumped from a nearby tree branch onto the balcony with Yuuki. She greeted him with a wave and a smile, typical Yuuki, and then proceeded to check his temperature with her hand held against his forehead and looking at him with a genuine look of concern in her eyes. Only slightly annoyed, Zero gently pushed away her hand and put his own in his pockets mumbling he was fine and didn't need coddling. Kaname noticed how Zero was paler than usual, but he otherwise seemed fine.

From his seat in the class, Kaname could see how delighted his sister was to see her adoptive brother feeling better and it made an unnatural feeling rise in his gut that Kaname was quickly getting used to. He had know for a long time that Yuuki considered Zero to be her older younger brother and it was necessary for Kiryuu's role in his little game, but he still didn't like the way she acted when she was Zero in comparison to himself. He knew it was foolish to feel that way, but he couldn't help it sometimes, especially when he took up her time to such an extent that she didn't even throw Kaname a shy little glance during patrol. Angry with himself for thinking like a jealous school girl, Kaname tugged his eyes away from the now mock-fighting pair on the balcony and tried to focus on the lecture.

Zero and Yuuki, who had promptly got into a sibling punching match after Kaname looked away, stopped when rusting hit their ears. They averted their attention from each other to the ground directly opposite the window that Kaname was currently sitting at where four Day Class girls were gathered with a camera and excited whispers. Zero heaved a sigh. You think they'd figure out that they should come out when we're not around, or better yet, just not at all.

"I'll get this one Yuuki, go and do a once around and meet back at our usual place."

"Alright Zero, but don't be too hard on them. Last time we got death glares for a month."

Zero just smiled a sight that Yuuki always felt blessed to see for it was so rare, and leaped down from the balcony. Yuuki had to grin; Zero had been so moody and crabby lately, much more than usually, but tonight he seemed much, much better. She turned around, just to check on the Night Class, and almost yelped when she saw Kaname smiling sweetly at her. A frantic blush covered her moonlit face, making it all the more noticeable, and she bowed quickly, grinned a her no-so-secret crush and jumped down on one of the sides that Zero was not currently giving out four detention slips and four very unhappy girls were sniveling and complaining about how mean Kiryuu-kun was..

She giggled silently as she went off on her last patrol. Those four girls were actually lucky for being out tonight. Zero wasn't usually happy or easygoing during patrol and would give out two slips per person, one for being caught and the other for actually breaking the rule. She wondered what was so different about tonight that would make Zero let the girls off easy.

… …

_Of course!_ Yuuki stopped right by the fountain and sat down. Somehow, something important always happened there and it was only natural for her to find herself there of all places when she remembered why.

Tonight was special. Maybe not for most people, but tonight was special for Zero.

Because at precisely midnight, Yuuki checked a watch that she had placed in her pocket for the night, only an hour away, Zero would turn eighteen.

* * *

Yay! The prologue is FINISHED! If you think I should continue then **tell me** and if there were any errors I am really sorry ^O^;

See you next chapter! 3


	2. Strange News

OOOOHHHMEEEEHHHGAAAAWWWDD! Two days was all it took for me to _reeaaally_ want to put the next chapter up! SO THANK YOU TO ALL WHO FAVORITED, ALERTED, AND _**ESPESIALLY REVIEWED! **_my first attempt, (real attempt) at a fanfiction XD XD you guys were all my inspiration for this chapter so here it is. Tell me what you think, and hopefully I got rid of most if not all the grammar and spelling crap that went intot this :)

Author's Note: By the way, does anyone know what Zero's parent's names are? O.o I looked EVERYWHERE I SWEAR! But sadly I couldn't find them so I just made some up :/ And remember this story is AU: meaning that any events and stuff that happens here and not in the story are meant to be there, even if they're wrong (I am mostly refering to the part where Cross is talking to Zero about the hunters' past so please bear with me ^^.) Alrighty then, I think that's it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try my hardest to get the next one out as fast as I can!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. TT-TT I am just a major fangirl who's got too much time on her hands over the weekends. All credit for the creation of this masterpiece goes to Matsuri Hino-sensei.**

* * *

Yuuki waited patiently by the classroom entrances for Zero. She had done one more look around campus and found no more wandering students. Now all they had to do was to wait until the Night Class got out so they could escort the vampires back to their dorms. They would get out in about a half an hour now. She sighed; it wasn't really fair how the Night Class only had to be in school for five hours instead of the Day Class's seven. They basically got out during their lunch time.

_Oh well, at least Zero is happy._

Usually, Zero would be sulking about something that was big to him, but probably a miniscule problem to other people. He had been that way ever since the fateful night he was bitten. Shizuka Hio had completely changed the kind and loving boy that had once been Zero. But tonight was different because Zero was in a good mood for once and she felt as though she didn't have to seriously worry about him. She smiled up at the sky where only a few clouds littered the sky; it was like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Yuuki looked around for a bit, eager to wish Zero a happy birthday. She wondered how he would take it this time. Even though they had been living together for about five years, she had no memory of Zero truly being excited for his birthday to come around. Every year the Headmaster would "bake" a cake for his adoptive son and every year, Yuuki would try to get he moody teenager to tell her what he wanted for his birthday, but he never told. She cringed at the memory of Zero's birthday last year. Once again, she had asked him what he would want her to get him. He only glared at her and told her, again, that he didn't want anything from her or the Headmaster. She had insisted and it had ended up as a very unpleasant trip into town.

"Yuuki, how long do you plan on staring off into space?"

Hearing the melodic voice of Kaname behind her, Yuuki quickly turned around to meet his smiling face with the rest of the Night Class quietly chatting behind him. The blush that spread across her face made Kaname smile even wider, she was so adorable.

"Ka… Kaname-sempai! Good evening! Um… how was class?"

"Wonderful Yuuki, thank-you. I trust patrol wasn't too difficult for you this beautiful night?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki quickly decided to start the escort without Zero. He must have found some more girls and would be late. "Yeah! We only found one group and Zero took care of it no problem!" She started walking down the path, talking to Kaname the whole time about random topics, sometimes the weather and how school was going for the both of them. Kaname was glad that some of the initial shyness that Yuuki used to have when talking to him was gone. He supposed it was all the time that they had had together was the cause.

As they approached the dorms, Yuuki saw a tuft of silver hair waiting near the gate. Her eyes widened only slightly upon seeing Zero, but she realized that nothing was wrong and he was just standing there waiting for them.

Kaname's small smile that had appeared when Yuuki had opened up to him on their walk disappeared when he saw the hunter. Yuuki glanced at Kaname and said she would go on ahead and talk with Zero for a bit and he only nodded, keeping his voice inside.

"Hey Zero, where have you been? I waited at the usual spot but you didn't show." Yuuki asked him. She couldn't see any of his usual anger or displeasure in his eyes and it is a relief when he actually smiled at her.

"Don't worry Yuuki. I was just looking around school again. I don't want any Day Class students wandering anymore tonight. I just want to go to sleep." Zero smiled at started off towards the Day Class guy dorms.

"W…Wait Zero!" Yuuki ran after him and grabbed his arm. Zero didn't push her away like she thought he would. Instead he turned at looked at her with questioning eyes. Before she could say anything though, she heard Kaname behind her.

"Yuuki… what is wrong?"

She looked between the two wonderful boys and tried smiling as innocently she could. "Nothing Kaname-sempai, I only needed to tell Zero something." Zero was about to tell her that it could wait but she didn't let him. "Happy Birthday Zero!"

Zero looked at her with wide eyes, obviously on a different page than she was. Kaname, for once in his life, didn't know what to say. _Had this been why Kiryuu was acting differently?_ He had known Zero for a couple of years now and he never could tell when the hunter's birthday was because of his quiet and guarded nature. He could make out maybe one time when he had found Yuuki sitting depressed under a tree because Zero wouldn't tell her what he wanted for a present, but that was it.

"You're gonna be eighteen this year right? I just thought that I would definitely wish you a happy birthday this year, and if you don't want a present, I don't have to get you one, I guess."

"Um, yeah, eighteen in fifteen minutes actually. Which is why I wanted to get some sleep, I found out that Cross set his alarm for two minutes before midnight so he could tell me right on the minute a happy birthday. Hopefully, if I'm asleep he won't dare wake me up." Zero said a little surprised that Yuuki had remembered.

He pulled his arm gently out of Yuuki's grip and walked off to his dorm room, where he planned on getting some sleep before the weekend started.

Kaname stared after the hunter, quietly wondering how important this date was to Zero to allow him to go through such a drastic change so quickly. Sure when one turns eighteen then they are technically an adult and can do whatever they want, but he never pegged Zero for one who desperately wanted to get out on his own and find his way in the world. Perhaps there is an underlying reason for Zero's optimism, Kaname thought.

"Kaname-sama, is everything okay?"

Aido stood just inside the gate looking distastefully at Zero's retreating form. He had seen what had happened, though he couldn't hear it from inside the dorms, he had assumed that Kiryuu been disrespectful to his Dorm President again and wanted to make sure nothing had happened.

Kaname smiled at Yuuki and walked past the gate and into the Dorm without a word to Aido, whom he knew would follow him without any questions to him or Yuuki.

* * *

Zero's head had just hit the pillow when he heard frantic footsteps rushing towards his room. He sighed quietly and rolled over so his head was facing the wall so the Headmaster wouldn't be able to see his face clearly. Why did he get stuck with an idiot for a guardian?

He heard the door thud against the wall as said idiot burst into his room with his arms flailing about like some drowning cat.

"Zeeero-riiiin! Happy Birthday!" Cross rushed over to the bed and pulled Zero up by the shoulders, forcing him to acknowledge the older man's presence. Zero glared heatedly at the Headmaster, and tried his best to keep it on his face, but the enthusiasm that was displayed on Cross's face forced him to drop the scowl and smile only slightly.

"I told you and Yuuki already that you don't have to do this for me. It's not like one year makes much of a difference for me anyway. Besides it's not midnight yet."

"Oh but Zero that is where you are wrong! I set your clock slow so you wouldn't jump in bed before I got the chance to congratulate you on turning eighteen."

…

"Why the hell would you do something so stupid for something as trivial as a birthday?" Zero jumped at his "father" just to smack him around a bit.

But he never got there.

"Zero," Cross grabbed Zero's arm and held him in place, "I don't suppose that you know what an important day it is when a hunter turns eighteen do you?" The look on Cross's face made Zero stop along with the death grip that was being applied to his arm. When Zero didn't answer, a look of utter confusion placed on his face, Cross continued. "Kyrie and Renka never told you about the tradition that involves all hunters did they? Which means that it has fallen to me to instruct you."

Zero could do nothing but stare as Cross told him to sit down and just listen with interrupting. He did as he was told, intrigued and intimidated by the Cross that was standing in front of him. He was much, much different than the obnoxious man who had barged into his room just to wish him a happy birthday. _This might be what he was like before he dropped being a hunter. What an aura he can set off… He probably scared half his targets to death._

"Zero-kun, do you know about how the hunters came into being?"

Zero was taken aback by Cross's sudden question. "Of course I know. It was drilled into you when you begin your training. One of the first vampire's was so disgusted with how the others of her kind were treating humanity that she sacrificed herself to a rebel faction in order to give them the hunter powers we have today. She tore out her heart and threw it into a vat of metal, infusing it with the power to kill her kinds, thus the first vampire weapons. Then she gave the group her blood and told them that if they drank it, they would have the same powers as the metal and it would be simple for them to wield the weapons created in order to protect their race."

"Yes, but do you know about that woman?" Cross asked and when he got a negative he sighed, "Well, I guess it can't be helped. Only a few people ever really knew her, the original Kuran for example, but those who did said that she was a woman who tried to live her life with companionship. Apparently she needed to be around people in order to feel like she was worth something."

"So what does this have to do with the fact that I'm eighteen now?"

"I was getting to that part Zero. Before the woman tore out her heart, she saved a man who then travelled with her or the rest of her days. These two were not very old in vampire standards and he was the one who gave her the most company. Unbeknownst to the two of them, when she ripped out her heart, a kind of spell fell on the hunters who drank her blood." Cross inhaled half the room's air before he continued, "The relationship between the two vampires was still growing so when she abandoned her heart, she tore the relations with the man to shreds. So now her 'descendants' have to deal with it."

Zero stared blankly at Cross, something he had been doing for a while, "So what is this spell thing?"

"Well, when a hunter comes of age, meaning when they turn eighteen, they have to find a person, usually of the opposite sex, that they don't really understand, become friends, and eventually start living together. This whole process can take years but after you start living together you have to stay in each other's company for five years after that. There are conditions and rules, but I am actually not allowed to tell you. That will be for the President to describe. So we will have to go to the Society sometime tomorrow, err… today."

Zero, trying to process all the information thrown at him, put his head in his hands. "So, how will I know who this person is? Will I get a gut feeling or something? Shocked?"

Cross went back to his original cheery self and giggled. "Of course not Zero-rin! The President will tell you exactly who it is. And one condition is that it has to be somebody you already know but not very well."

"Wonderful…" mumbled Zero.

"Don't worry my adorable son; it won't be hard to do. Just look at me! I had to go through the same thing with Toga."

That got Zero's attention, "What! You and master had to live together!" All he got was a grin and a nod. He knew that Cross and Yagari-sensei had been close, for quite some time, but he didn't know that their relationship was like that…

"Oh don't get the wrong idea Zero! You perv!"

Zero shook his head and pushed the complaining (and guiltily blushing) Cross out his door without another word on the subject.

"God damn old man. Making my life miserable at every possible turn isn't he?"

"**I HEARD THAT ZERO-RIN!"**

He scowled at the door, picked up the Bloody Rose and fired at exactly where he knew the Headmaster wasn't, only to intimidate. He heard some squealing and frantic footsteps and he knew that he would get some sleep tonight.

_

* * *

_

He was surrounded yet completely isolated. There was darkness everywhere, no sound, no light. He couldn't smell a thing and, there was no sensation in his arms. His body wouldn't move. He couldn't tell his eyes were open or not. The only part of his body that seemed to be working was his mouth. Air still came into his lungs and exited out his mouth again.

_What was going on? _

_Zero sensed rather than felt the presence behind him, but there was nothing he could do to turn at look at them. The feeling came back into his body, but not movement was to be had. Warm arms wrapped around his body in a tight embrace that he couldn't escape._

_Slowly some light entered his retinas and he was barely able to see around him. Wishing that it had stayed dark, Zero quickly closed his eyes and opened his mouth in a silent scream. All around him was blood, everywhere, touching everything and dying the whole scene red. _

"_Ssshhhhh, Zero. I've got you. You'll be safe as long as we are together."_

_It was like heaven to actually hear the voice come from behind him and Zero eagerly pulled it into his memory, forcing himself to never forget it. As his other sensations began returning to his body, Zero could smell the new and dry blood mixed together at his feet but it was mingled with the scent from the person behind him. A light smell of vanilla and a strong scent of roses was what he focused his nose on. The arms wrapped around his body were warm and strong, keeping his traitorous body standing up. Zero kept his eyes closed, even though he eagerly wanted to see what his companion looked like_

…

_Wait, companion. Why did that word seem important? Like this person would be the one that Zero would have to deal with the rest of his life._

"_What are you thinking about Zero? Don't fret, I will keep you safe."_

_Zero's eyes snapped open and he gasped when a head fell onto his shoulder. Warm lips started caressing his neck with soft little nips every so often. Zero couldn't help but move his head to the side, giving more access to the ministrations._

"_I promise Zero, I won't let you go again…"_

WOOOOOOHOOOOO! First real chapter is DONE! whooh.. what a load off my back... ^o^ Tell me what you thought! Are the too OOC or something?

_**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW FOR LITTLE OLE ME! I live off these things, really! :) **_

_**Thank you to mpiedz, ben4kevin, and Love332 for reviewing my story!**_


	3. Presents

Holy crap... this chapter was extremely hard to write and frankly, I don't thin anything even happens TT_TT SOOOORRRRYY! I do however, have the next one on its way so look forward to it! Enjoy the chapter,

**Disclaimer: The amazing manga, Vampire Knight, is the property of Matsuri Hino-sensei and sadly I will never own any of it, except the two-hundred dollars in merchendise I own XD.**

**REVIEW FOR LITTLE OLE ME!**

Beta'd by my bestest bestest buddy Plenoptic :) She's an awesome writer and (she was slow getting the chappie back to me XD XD XD) so thank her if there are mistakes that we didn't catch!

* * *

Zero slowly opened his eyes to see the sun peeking through the semi-closed blinds. The light was softly hitting everything in his dorm except himself and his bed, keeping him comfortable in the grey darkness. The not-quite-nightmare replayed in his mind, with him consciously highlighting the questionable parts.

First and foremost, who was the man who had appeared and comforted him during the viewing of that horrible scene? His voice had _seemed _familiar but the tone had been the complete opposite of what his mind told him it was supposed to sound like.

He got up bed and stretched his body which easily gave way. He needed a shower; he had slept in his uniform again, something that had been happening more and more frequently. He wasn't really feeling up to walking all the way up to the Headmaster's residence to use his shower, so he sincerely hoped all the other boys were either sleeping or had already showered.

Zero's recounting of his dream continued as he cleaned himself. Not only was the man a mystery but so were his words. The words that had made him feel safe even in such a dreadful place. They had been endearing and loving, almost as if he and his 'companion' had been extremely close. His mind wandered a little too deep into the gutter then, redirecting the blood flow to his face, and he quickly changed his thought process.

What about what he had been standing in? That had certainly been strange. Sure, blood had been a usual in many of his nightmares ever since he was turned but never had he been so completely engulfed in the liquid. He shivered despite the hot bombardment of water coming from the shower head. _Ok, so obviously that line of thinking wasn't safe either,_ he thought when a slight pain hit his throat. He inhaled slowly, only slightly easing the tolerable pain. He turned off the now lukewarm water and shook his dripping head.

It wasn't too bad yet, he could wait a while…

He got out and quickly dressed in loose fitting jeans and a dark blue long sleeve shirt he'd found in his closet. As with almost every piece of clothing he owned, he had no clue where he'd gotten if from. When he was walking out of the bathroom, he bumped into the dorm president. Zero hadn't talked to him much, but that had never stopped the president from striking conversations every so often.

"Hey mornin' Kiryuu." Zero mumbled a reply barely loud enough for the other boy to hear. "Oh yeah, I heard the Headmaster this morning, Happy Birthday."

Zero almost smiled, almost. He would have, save for what the President had said before the birthday bit, "Oh, yeah, thanks. So uh, what all did you hear?"

It would not be a good think if a human had heard all about hunters and maybe even a little bit about the vampires. He tried to recall exactly what Cross and he had said but he had only really been half listening no matter how intimidating Cross had been. Besides, if someone were to hear only a small portion of anything about hunters or vampires here at school, it wouldn't take a genius to piece a few facts together to form the big picture on the puzzle. With the occasion student who had matching bite marks on their necks and a nonchalant conversation between the people who knew the secret, and it wouldn't be a secret any more.

"Hmm, nothing really, besides the girly 'Haaappppyy Biiiirthdaaaaayy~'" He did an almost perfect impression of the Headmaster and Zero, relieved and a little amused, laughed.

"Oh yeah, The Headmaster was looking for you about ten minutes ago, Kiryuu. He didn't say what he wanted but he looked pretty excited. You might want to lay low for a while if you don't want him to find you."

Zero sighed, knowing exactly what the Headmaster wanted and he was definitely _not_ looking forward to it.

"Yeah, I think I will thanks."

"Sure, and hey," Zero paused his walk, "Have a good birthday."

Zero only nodded his reply and quickly walked out the dormitory knowing precisely where he was going.

* * *

Yuuki had been awake for about three hours now- strange, considering it was the weekend and a long week of patrol had made her significantly more tired than usual, but it was not just another weekend. Today was Zero's birthday and she was absolutely determined to make it special.

So for two hours, (she and Yori had talked for an hour about random topics before she had left on her search,) Yuuki had been hunting for Zero. You wouldn't think it was that hard considering how many places he actually hung out around, but every time she had searched there, no Zero was to be found.

The stable had been the most obvious place that her 'brother' would be, so it was where she had checked first and then again a half an hour later, making sure he hadn't been there while she was away. But all she had discovered was Lily who more irritated the second time she saw the female prefect.

Now another thirty minutes later, Yuuki had nowhere left to look. She had checked the stables twice, with the Headmaster once (knowing Zero would try and avoid him as much as possible,) his dorm room once, both showers twice each, the small lake on campus twice and she could think of no other possible place he would want to be.

Feeling dejected and slightly annoyed, she decide to check the boys dormitory and the stables once more, just as long a Lily didn't have a hernia or get so angry with her that she felt the urge to attack the small girl on sight.

When she got to the dorm, she was legitimately surprised to see Zero, all dressed and ready to go, walking out the door, making sure to close the big main entrance as quietly as possible.

Yuuki had an idea while Zero was turned to keep the door quiet, and silently hid in the trees nearby. When her brother walked past them, she made sure to not step on any twigs or loud branches…

"You would make a _terrible_ ninja, Yuuki."

She yelped and fell forward, her foot caught on an uplifted root of a nearby tree.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow."

"You know Yuuki," she looked to see Zero smirking playfully at her, "Usually when one tries to scare someone else, that other person isn't a vampire."

…Shocked…

That was the only word that she could use. Sure, baffled, perplexed and astonished might have worked except she was too shocked to think of any other useful word. In all her years of knowing Zero, only about one of them where she knew his true nature, did he ever openly admit, without a scowl or a grimace, that he was a vampire. Her eyes were wide and Zero noticed right away what he had said.

"Zero—"

"Yuuki," He didn't want to hear anything she said now, whether it be good or bad. "I'm trying to keep away from Cross, so if you see him, tell him you haven't seen me."

"Wait Zero!" But he was already yards away and he didn't turn or acknowledge her at all. _But Zero was having a great night last night…_

She couldn't think of where he would be going that the Headmaster wouldn't be able to eventually find him. Unless….

"Hey Zero, wait up!" She ran after him, and luckily, he hadn't wandered off the path and into the forest that surrounded parts of the campus. She noticed that he was heading to the lake where she had previously checked. "I have the perfect place you can get away!"

"Oh really? And where would that be?"

"Yuuki! I told you that I don't want any freaking presents!" Zero ran down the sidewalk after his 'sister' who had run into almost every store with a wad of cash and getting things she thought Zero might like. She didn't even look back as she ran to the door of yet another store and laughed quickly before running inside with Zero hot on her tail.

He burst into the shop, "Yuuki!" scaring many of the customers who were checking out. His face turned red and he sauntered off to the men's section to find the slippery girl. She was looking at shirts and hats and was eyeing what looked like a white striped version of what he was wearing. He got a feeling that Yuuki was only playing with him now as she was looking directly at him and took the shirt off the rack it was hanging on.

He silently shook his head at her, getting strange looks from other patrons. She looked at him, then back at the shirt, shrugged and put it back. He saw a chance and immediately took off towards her. She yelped and ran off to the back of the store, making sure to avoid other customers on her way.

Zero, however was not as courteous and ran into two or three people on his pursuit of Yuuki.

"Don't run after her too long. She might not want to be caught."

Zero skidded to a halt. He turned and glared at the all too familiar face. "Kuran, what are you doing out of your coffin so early?"

"What a coarse thing to say, Kiryuu, and in a public place no less." Kaname had seen the two 'siblings' leave campus without telling anyone and had quickly decided to follow them. "I wouldn't be so open about where I sleep if I were you. People might start getting the wrong idea."

Zero's glare deepened, but it was ineffectual because of a faint red that dotted his face. He pivoted to get away from the pureblood, right into Yuuki's grinning face.

"I found the perfect jacket for you Zero!"

She pulled a dark grayish bluish zip-up jacket from behind her back and put it up against Zero's torso. "See? It goes great with your hair and eyes!" She pulled it away and finally noticed Kaname standing behind Zero, trying hard not to blow up the entire store with how close his sister was to the hunter.

"Good afternoon Kaname-sempai! What are you doing up so early?"

Kaname smiled at this sister's sweetness. "Hello Yuuki, I only came into town to run an errand I've been putting off lately. I was on my back when I saw you and Kiryuu-kun wander into this shop."

"Oh okay, I see. Hey, we could accompany you back and we can all go celebrate Zero's birthday!"

Zero's eyes widened and he was about to completely rebut the crazy idea but Kaname was quicker.

"That would be wonderful, Yuuki."

"Great! We'll go right after I buy this, kay?"

Kaname nodded and followed Yuuki up to the counter to purchase the jacket. Zero reluctantly followed a fair distance behind them, silently observing how close they had become in the last year or so. It hadn't been uncommon for Yuuki to randomly stumble or fall around Kaname a year ago, but now you rarely even saw her ramble or have nothing to say to him.

"…now, Kiryuu?"

"Huh, what?" Zero was thrown how of his thoughts.

"I asked how old you are now." Kaname smirked. They had bought the jacket and headed to the sidewalk that led back up to the Academy.

"Eighteen," he mumbled. He was not okay with this arrangement. A better idea would have been a quiet night at home without a pompous pureblood, an obnoxious middle-aged man and his clueless daughter.

"Finally an adult then."

"More than I can say for you."

Kaname glared at the hunter. "Watch it Kiryuu…"

"He... Hey, Kaname-sempai, how are your classes coming along?" Yuuki intervened before the two boys started throwing more than words around. "Earlier you said something about 'boring calculus class.'"

Both Kaname and Zero saw the dodge for what it was. Zero was about to mock Yuuki for it but Kaname was too fast, again. "Yes, I find Calculus to be a bore, but it is a very useful topic. Newton was a genius when it came to the laws of the world."

The entire way back Kaname would talk with Yuuki about classes or Yuuki would talk about clothes and fashion and Kaname would listen. Zero had no reason or chance to enter any of their conversations so he walked noiselessly behind them.

He clutched at his chest. The pain from this morning was getting worse much faster than usual and it was definitely not a good thing. He quietly inhaled, soothing his burning throat, making sure that neither Yuuki nor Kaname were looking back at him. Their conversation had switched to other Day Class students smoothly and neither person had taken notice of Zero.

Relieved, he tipped his head back and drew in more air, opening his throat up so more air could travel through and keep the pain at bay. He didn't know what to do about this damn bloodlust anymore. He was more reluctant to feed from Yuuki now because of Kaname's constant watchful eye and he did not need any intervention from the pureblood. Any residents of the town were also unquestionably not options.

If push comes to shove than he would go to Cross; he shuddered at the memory of the last time Cross had forced him to take from his neck. Not a fun evening.

The group continued walking without Zero ever talking or Yuuki remembering that he was there. Kaname, however, had heard Zero grab his chest in pain and both the intakes of air. It had been a while since Kiryuu had last fed, making his kind Yuuki and the other humans walking targets of the hunter's bloodlust.

He grinned, knowing just the solution.

Before they knew it, they were walking up the steps to Cross Academy . Zero looked up to the archway that led into the campus and there stood Cross with crocodile tears running comically down his face.

"My dear son and daughter! How could you leave without telling me anything!"

He reached Yuuki first. He hugged her so tightly, that he actually picked her up and made her flail her arms in amusement.

"Zero-rin! Haaaapppy Biiirrrthhdaaaaay!" He lunged for his 'son' who conveniently side-stepped out of the way before he was reached.

"Why are you so mean to your father, Zero-rin?"

The only answer he got was a death glare from "Zero-rin."

"Kaname-kun, why is Zero such a meanie?"

Kaname had nothing to say to that. He definitely had some reasons, but a look from Yuuki and a scowl from Zero told him it was best to stay quiet on this one. "Headmaster Cross, Yuuki has invited me to dinner tonight, I hope that won't be too much trouble?"

Cross immediately perked up and a hilarious grin stretched across his face. "Of course Kaname-kun! That would be wonderful! I had a cook make up some halibut for dinner and then we have cake for Zero's birthday!"

Zero's face actually lit up when Cross had said that a _cook_ had made dinner tonight. Last year it had been Cross who had made his birthday dinner. It had been disastrous. Yuuki had actually gotten sick and neither prefect had showed up for class change over, leaving the Night Class defenseless for three days.

"Great, so shall we?"

The four of them were still sitting around the table talking after dinner had been cleared away. Zero however was sitting quietly slightly dozing. The fish had been really good and he wasn't quite sure he would be able to down a whole piece of cake after eating almost a whole fish.

"So Kaname-kun, why were you in town?" Cross asked.

Kaname looked up from his water at Cross. "Well we've been working on a new form of blood substitution. Instead of the usual tablet, it's in the form of a liquid, making more palatable," he looked at Zero, "and effective. We had millions of different vampires from every level, save for the purebloods, test it and not one of their bodies rejected it."

Zero kept his head rested on his chest, but his mind immediately went on alert. _Not one?_

"I had a local chemist create a batch for Night Class and me."

"Wow, impressive as always Kaname-kun!" Zero rolled his eyes, making Yuuki giggle. She gasped then and ran out of the room, leaving the three men to stare at the swinging door she had disappeared through.

Zero chuckled and continued sipping his glass of water. The room fell silent after that, Cross in the kitchen readying the cake, and Kaname lost in his own thoughts. He was enjoying himself despite knowing why he was currently sitting with Cross and Kiryuu. The hunter had been relaxed and strangely civilized toward the pureblood tonight, and Kaname, though still unsure about Kiryuu, felt that his company was rather enjoyable.

"Zero! Here, your birthday present!"

Zero looked up at a panting Yuuki who was holding a package wrapped in shiny paper. "I bet you don't know what it is." She smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes and opened it, utterly not shocked to see that it was the jacket that she had bought for him in town that day, along with a hand-written card wishing a happy birthday with lots of memories.

"Thanks Yuuki."

"Who wants cake?" Cross came out with a medium sized cake with light blue frosting and the words "Happy Birthday Zero-rin" written in white lettering.

Zero, resigned that Cross was an idiot and would never get that he despised the nickname that his adoptive father had given him, said he would have a small piece, as did Kaname and Yuuki. They all ate quietly, with Yuuki, Cross and Kaname sometimes conversing about miniscule topics as they had been.

When they were done Kaname got up from his chair without a word and went into the kitchen. Yuuki exchanged looks with Zero who shrugged. Cross was oblivious and had his eyes closed with his head resting on his chest snoring loudly.

The pureblood came back into the dining room with a small wrapped box. He quietly handed it to Zero and sat back down in his chair. Zero, confused as all get out, took the box in his hand and slowly unwrapped it.

He looked at the pureblood still confused and Kaname smiled.

"Happy Birthday Kiryuu-kun."

* * *

I know, I know. You're all thinking, 'What the Hell? I though this was Kaname and Zero fic, not Yuuki!" I assure you she is only there for plot purposes XD and because I've read many many many fics where the poor girl is bashed like none other and i feel sorry for her :/

**Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from my readers! You guys really do help me move the story along!**


	4. Thoughts and Contemplations

O.o I must say, the beginning was almost as hard as the last chapter to write... aaaaahhh... GOMENNASAI! I promise, I'll try and keep this story updated as often as possible, but this last week was a definite ball kicker (if you know what I'm saying ;) ) But it's finally over and I can get on with my life... That is a very good thing!

OOOOH and I think it will be A LOT easier to get chapters out now because I've got myself a laptop! It takes some getting used to, but it is very convenient for homework, and even better, fanfictin XD XD So keep up with teh story cause, it'll be going faster after these next couple chapters

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight. This awesome manga is the original idea of Matsuri Hino-sensei and all credit is given to her and her genius ideas and brain! I do own the crappy grammar that you might find in this chapter though :/_**

/ little lemon in here guys XD **AND A BIG THANKS TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! LUANRINA= A HUMUNGO-**GINORMAOUS** THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!**

* * *

Zero had no clue what he staring at.

To him, it looked like a small intricate black box with gold decorations on it. No significance whatsoever. But the way that Kuran was looking at him, with such expectancy, it made him feel like he wasn't putting enough importance on the gift.

He looked up at Yuuki, who was looking at him with a sparkle. Why did she have to be so damn excited? It was just a present.

"Well, I must be going," Kaname got from up the table, jostling Cross to attention, "I received a couple notices from the council and I need to take care of it before tomorrow. Excuse me."

"Oh, thank you for coming over Kaname-kun!" Cross jumped up, "I hoped you enjoyed yourself."

"Of course, Headmaster, I look forward to the next time we are able to get together like this." With a final loving look to Yuuki and a passing glance to Zero, who was still staring at the gift that he had given him, he took his leave.

When Kaname had closed the front door, Yuuki took the chance and smacked Zero on the head and out of his reverie.

"Ouch, What the hell you stupid girl?" Zero said rubbing the back of his throbbing head.

Yuuki tried throwing Zero one of his own ice-cold glares, "I can't believe you. Kaname went through all that trouble to get you a birthday _present_ of all things and you just sit there and stare at it? I know his face looked impassive but seriously Zero, can't you be just a little nicer to him?"

Zero looked down at the little box that he held in his calms hands. It was strange that Kuran had given a legitimate gift, he thought. There had been one time when the pureblood had given him just a thought and had thrown a body bag at him after vacation one year, but it had been a jab on Kuran's part and Zero had only thrown it back in the pureblood's face.

Another thought entered his mind. The two of them had been unexpectedly civil to each other the past couple of days and maybe Kuran was just trying to delve further and actually create some sort of, what, friendship, with him? It felt weird even thinking of Kuran as a friend of any sort but the little flutter in his stomach told him that it was about time to break away from only having Yuuki.

He jumped out of his chair, startling the still glaring Yuuki and Cross who had to throw himself backwards to escape Zero's path, and ran out the door letting it swing shut behind him.

Kaname was walking leisurely down the tree-lined path to the Moon Dorms where he planned on "working" on the papers that the damn Senate had sent him. They had been much more demanding than usual and it was starting to wear down on his psyche, but Kaname knew he could handle it.

"Kuran! Hold up!"

Kaname turned abruptly, hearing the voice he didn't ever think he would hear chasing him. Kiryuu appeared behind in front of him, holding his left pointer up to silence keep him quiet while he held his other hand on his knees trying to catch the breath that had left his lungs when he had made his mad dash to catch up with the pureblood.

He definitely hadn't expected the damn vampire to get so far in the short amount of time that it had taken for Zero to realize what he needed to do and when he had reached Kuran.

Finally getting his wind back, Zero looked up from his position and saw a very unexpected look on Kuran's face. He was smiling, or at least as much as he could while still mocking the hunter, down at Zero.

When Zero finally found his breath, he straightened up and looked the pureblood right in the eye. "I…I just wanted to say thank you…" he mumbled the last two words under his breath.

Kaname heard them and knew what Zero was trying to say, but he just couldn't resist, "Forgive me Kiryuu-kun, but I didn't quite catch that."

Zero glared at Kaname, knowing perfectly well that the vampire had enhanced hearing and had heard him loud and clear, but if he went back now, than Kuran would likely tell Yuuki that Zero hadn't told him at all and she would get on his case for being stubborn again, and he would have to grow a pair and tell Kuran again.

"I said thank-you, you bastard!" Zero yelled. There was just no getting around it. Zero glared once more at Kaname and then stalked away.

He was pulled back and yelped when Kaname wrapped his arms around his body. He froze. There was no way this was happening was it? Kuran wouldn't just…? Wait, this situation seems familiar.

"Uh... um, Kuran? What the hell?"

Kaname tightened the hold he had on the hunter and slid his one of his hands up to caress the side of Zero's face.

Genuinely freaked out, Zero yanked his body free. He spun to find Kuran gone, not even a gust of air showing that he'd left. Surprised beyond belief, Zero walked back to the Headmaster's house in silence with only his thoughts for company.

_There was no way Kuran was actually hugging me is there? I mean, he was probably just trying to freak me out… yeah, that's got to be it. Well, it definitely worked if that's the case. Consider me sincerely spooked pureblood._

"Zero! Did you catch up with Kaname-sempai?"

He looked up from his thoughts and saw Yuuki run out from the front door with Cross standing in the frame, waiting for his 'children' to come back inside. He nodded when Yuuki punched him slightly, waiting for an answer. He didn't feel like putting up with her idolizing the man that had abruptly embraced him from behind.

They walked inside, Yuuki chatting away about random topics that Zero found mundane and therefore blocked out even more from his mind. He walked back into the kitchen, Yuuki still trailing behind him, to pick up the gift that Kuran had given him. Neither Cross nor Yuuki had touched it and the small box still lay where he had left it on the table.

"Hey Zero, what do you think it is? It doesn't seem too big or important but for Kaname-sempai to actually go out of his way to give you something for your birthday—it's just so awesome!"

He smiled at her and nodded. It was nice of him, but definitely out of character. The pureblood actually come out and said last year, that Zero was nothing but a pawn, a shield for his beloved Yuuki. The small box probably contained some sort of sleep agent to keep him from being with the small girl too often.

Zero laughed silently at the thought of Kuran sinking so low as to drug him to keep him away from Yuuki.

"Kiryuu-kun, I would like to speak with you quickly about tomorrow." Zero turned to Cross, knowing exactly what it was that they would be talking about. "If you'll come with me please. Yuuki," Cross went over and pet her hair, "Get some sleep."

Yuuki watched silently, her hands holding where her adoptive father had placed his hands, as the two of them left the kitchen, one after the other, leaving her alone to pick up the dishes and wash the table.

"So Kiryuu-kun, would you like to go to the Association with me tomorrow? The president has been looking forward to telling you who your companion will be."

Zero pulled a face, telling Cross exactly how he felt about finding some person to begin living with. He shook his head and the dreadful thought that it might be a vampire from his head. He was a hunter, first and foremost, there was no way the damn Prez would pair him with a bloodsucker.

"I guess, since I really don't have a choice do I?"

Cross grinned, "Nope! We'll be leaving at nine in the morning so we don't have to rush, us or the President. He's been having many more attacks from Level Es that normal and apparently he's been stressed."

Zero huffed. He really didn't care what the President's problems were. He had his own and frankly, it was too much already. The whole becoming friends with someone he kind of already knew was not a fun thought. And even worse, was the small detail that they would most likely be living together very soon.

"Alrighty Zero-rin, off to bed to rest that little angelic head of yours! We shall see you in the morning!"

Before he had the chance to shoot off Cross's head, Zero was herded out the door which slammed loudly behind him. He scoffed when he heard the Headmaster dancing behind the door and singing about how much fun him and his lovely son were going to have tomorrow.

He glared once more at the door and stomped off to his dorm room to crash. The walk there was quiet and calm. There was no wind and the sun had warmed up the earth enough for it still to be fairly warm even for how late it was. In fact, it was actually kind of hot. He panted once and tugged at his shirt collar, trying to get some air flow through the fabric.

_Had it always been this hot during his birthday previous years?_

Not wanting to stay in the stifling hot grounds any longer, Zero rushed off to the boys' dormitory and up to his room on the third floor. It was nights like this when he was really almost thankful for not having a roommate. Almost… It was the reason that he didn't have a roomie that he had a problem with.

"God, it's even worse in here. What the hell is going on?" He stripped out of his shirt and threw it on the floor. That helped only a little. Shaking his hair off of his now slightly wet forehead, he walked over to the window and threw it open, letting a small breeze enter his room. The heat dissipated a little allowing Zero some breathing room.

He stripped his pants next, throwing them next to his shirt. They made a 'thunk' when they hit the floor, catching the prefect's attention before he could put on his cotton sleeping pants. He picked them back up, rummaged through the pockets and pulled out the present that Kuran had given him.

Sighing, Zero opened the box again to peer inside. As before, he had no clue what he was staring at. It was hard to make out what it was that the box contained, but the clanking told Zero that there was more than one thing in it. He tipped it over and plopped the contents onto his palm.

Slowly, realization hit him. There were little bottles lying quietly on his hand, the liquid inside was a dark red, a very familiar color to him. He quickly put the box down on his bed along with every bottle save for one, which he eagerly opened and smelled.

It was strong to say the least. He almost dropped it when the scent of blood hit his nose. When his brain got over the initial shock he put the bottle back up to his nose and inhaled again. The smell didn't affect him mentally this time, but physically, his body started to tense up, the smell was getting to be too much for his already dry and aching throat. The tell-tale signs of bloodlust were rearing their heads and he knew that it was coming quickly. He steeled himself for the thoughts that started assaulting his mind.

_Never again. This god damn pain and shame won't sneak up and attack me any longer. I won't have to fear every minute that the lust will come, especially when I'm around Yuuki or the other Day Class students. Oh my god, this could be the answer._

What if it doesn't work, he thought.

It's a worth a shot. If it doesn't than he would be right back where he was originally, out of options.

He readied himself, taking multiple deep breaths to calms his already shuddering body. Like pulling a Band-Aid off a cut, Zero drank the bottle down in one or two gulps. As soon as it hit his lips, his mouth exploded in everything that was the blood substitute. Unlike the chalky taste and feel of the tablets, the liquid slid freely from the bottle and into his waiting mouth smoothly and it felt more like the consistency of real blood than they awful dissolved tablets. The bottle was gone much too quickly and he had to physically leave the room without the rest of the bottles to keep from downing them too.

Panting, Zero leaned his exhausted yet fully energized body. He had been holding back the bloodlust for almost two months now and the nourishment he had gotten from that little bottle was monumental. He slid down the elegant wood and spread out his body so as to give off as much heat as he could. His body had started flaming when he had smelled the new blood substitute and now it felt like the heat was leaving faster than it had come on.

After laying out in the hallway for a couple minutes, Zero's body had calmed substantially and although he definitely didn't feel nearly as well as he could, he wanted to get at least four hours of sleep tonight. Getting up was painful so it took him another minute to get up and get his door open.

Feeling agonizingly more tired that he had when he'd first come into his room, Zero wasted no time plopping his now cool body on the bed and promptly falling into a deep sleep.

Kaname was freaking out. Calm on the outside, but unquestionably freaking out. He'd been acting weird lately; there was no rationalizing it either. His usual smile that was strictly reserved for his beloved sister had been popping out of nowhere whenever Kiryuu was around. And that was just not right.

There was something about the way the hunter had been earlier that night during patrol. There had been little to absolutely no icy glares or jabs at his pureblood status. In fact, the hunter had been more civil than he'd ever been around Kaname.

What on earth had he been thinking? The present he could rationalize. After all, Kiryuu need to be stable if push comes to shove and that damn President paired an unstable vampire and hunter with his dear sister… Not a pretty combination and Kaname would have none of it. Yes, he knew about the tradition that every hunter had to go through at the age of eighteen. It was one of the reasons he had been so surprised to hear that it was that time for on Kiryuu Zero.

What happened after he had left though, that was a completely different story.

Kaname was pacing back and forth in his dorm room, completely ignoring the impending paperwork on his desk. The senate had been more demanding than ever and it was staring to get on his nerves. Every little thing that popped up that even remotely seemed like it needed his opinion had been sent over to the academy immediately. He rubbed his temples, feeling the throbbing of a headache coming on. _Great… more distractions._

There was something different about Kiryuu now. Something that Kaname had been considering all night long and nothing was coming up. Probably the reason for his headache; just another reason he despised that damn Hunter.

"What is it Aido?" he growled.

His door opened and in stepped the worried blonde noble. "Is everything alright, Kaname-sama? Everyone is worried."

Kaname turned away from the noble and looked out the window glaring. Of course everything wasn't okay. He had just been embracing the boy that was meant to only be Yuuki's shield. He was there for no other reason, or at least none that Kaname could see.

"Yes Aido, everything is perfectly fine. Tell everyone that they need not worry for me any longer."

Taking it as a cue to leave, the blonde reluctantly left, silently closing the door behind him.

Kaname sighed. There was no way he wasn't going to be able to go much longer. He needed to check and make sure that Kiryuu had taken at least one of the blood fluids. Opening his rather large window, Kaname leaped down to the ground, completely unfazed by the drop and made his way to the Day Class boy's dormitories.

The night was nice and cool; a breeze had picked up on his way to the white building, moving his hair all about his face and neck. He shuddered at the sensations it caused and quickened his pace.

It didn't take him long to reach the area below the hunter's window, which he was surprised to see. The jump up the three stories was nothing and was soon staring at the sleeping face of Zero Kiryuu.

Unconsciously, Kaname ran his hand through the silver locks that were plastered to the boy's forehead. His face was so relaxed and serene that it was hard to believe that he'd been glaring for five years of his life. Kaname ran his hand across the hunter's forehead which was radiating heat. A little worried, Kaname gazed around the room. His eyes found the remains of his gift along the side of the bed: one empty bottle and six others scattered around the bed, still full of the red liquid.

Confused, Kaname sought out a wash cloth and the wash basin that was near the prefect's door. He saturated it with cold water and placed it on Zero's overly hot skin. He stepped back, reining in his aura when the hunter started tossing and groaning. When his back hit the wall, he stilled. The hunter was getting tangled in the sheet that had been carelessly pulled over his body.

His movements were becoming jerky and his groaning was becoming slurred together words and Kaname, despite his initial scornful reaction, was becoming concerned for the hunter's well-being. Approaching the thrashing hunter cautiously, Kaname could pick up the occasion 'no' and 'stop.'

Relief washed through the purebloods body. It wasn't sickness or bloodlust, but a nightmare.

"Nnnng, s—st…op..." the hunter's face was contorted in a painful expression pushing Kaname to wonder what he could be dreaming about.

Kaname bent over the hunter's face and touched his own forehead to Zero's desperately hot one. It was uncomfortable for the first couple of seconds, but eventually, the pureblood was able to make out the emotions that were coming off the hunter in waves. There was no need to pry into his mind due to his current unstable state.

_Fear. Desperate to get away from the entity chasing him. Anger and sadness. The hunter was engulfed in them; he need to get away, quickly, or else he would be caught and be trapped inside._

_Zero was back in the same setting he had been in the night before, only now he could move about and, most importantly, run. There was blood everywhere, dripping from somewhere off where he couldn't see and splashing on his pants and shirt with every step he took. _

_It was instinct that told him that he would need to run the moment he was coherent enough. It felt like forever since he had seen a sliver of light anywhere and he was beginning to believe that the concept was just that: a concept created by his mind as a way to escape. He couldn't hear whatever it was that was chasing him, but he knew it was there, both his vampire and hunter instincts were screaming at him to get away somehow._

_For what seemed like another eternity, Zero ran. Nothing was changing besides the tempo of the dripping every minute or so, and the lack of sound from behind him... Whatever was pursuing him hadn't given up and was apparently getting closer. Zero was frantically trying to keep calm and continue his mad dash in search of an escape, but his mind was jumbled and he had trouble forming and thinking anything._

"_Somebody help me!" _

_He stopped, blood freely running into his shoes and seeping into his clothes. A grotesque ripping sound came from behind him forcing him to turn and peer into the never-ending darkness that engulfed him. A familiar unfamiliar feminine voice had screamed from the darkness, then…_

_Silence…_

_Drip_

_Zero couldn't move. Even his breathing had stopped._

_Drip_

_He licked his chapped lips and tried sucking in air. It didn't work._

_Drip_

_Movement sounded a ways in front of him. Whatever it was… it was moving towards him._

_Drip_

_Steps were sounding every time the blood dripped. It was moving faster and getting closer and closer to where Zero was rooted. He needed to move, and quickly._

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little silver rabbit?"_

_Zero swallowed the tension that had moved into his body and tried moving again. He got a leg up and back down again behind where it'd been…then the other. It was slow progress, getting progressively faster, but not fast enough._

"_Oh, a frightened rabbit. Hmm…"_

_The entity continued its migration towards Zero. With every step he took, it took two. Zero's heart started pounding faster in his chest. He did not like the tone that was being directed at him. It was hungry. In more ways than one. He willed his legs to move faster, for his body to turn and run. A chuckle came from directly in front of him, and he couldn't take it any longer._

_Out of sheer will power and fear, Zero turned and sprinted through the blood filled darkness._

"_Oh ho, how about we see how far the rabbit can get before it's caught?"_

_Zero wasn't even thinking about looking back. He didn't need to for he could hear the creature, entity person, whatever it was following closely behind him, chuckling and splashing the blood all over his back. It was getting way too close. He sprinted faster. His legs were burning and cramping. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this pace._

"_Why, are you done so soon little rabbit?"_

_Zero slipped and fell face forward into the black-looking liquid. Hands enclosed around his middle and hauled him up. He was too exhausted to struggle. He lay limp in his captors arms as they ran back the way they'd come, jostling his sore and burning body. _

_The splashing was stilling and Zero was being placed and pinned on dry ground. The hands holding his arms were cold and hard, squeezing until they bruised. He was still panting form his rigorous run from the man that was holding him down. His chest burned, his eyes hurt and it was hard to keep them open. _

"_I don't think so little one. I won the game so you have to do as I say now. And I saw that you have to stay awake and alert for what's to come." He caressed his prey's arms and leaned in so he was almost lying on top of the silver boy._

_Zero, still weak and tired, attempted to scoot away and push the invading hands and body, but he was immediately stilled with a hand moving under his shirt to stroke his abdomen directly above near his pant line._

"_The entire time little one." _

_Zero shuddered when a stream of hot air moved near his ear. A light nip on the same ear made him groan. Whether in pleasure or fear, he was unsure, only that both sensations were present, somewhere._

"_So he does have feeling. That's good to know,"_

_He arched against the hand that dove into his pants and stroked his aching flesh. Finding new strength, Zero thrashed against his captor. These feelings…they weren't right. They felt wrong. He continued struggling, bucking his hips and kicking his legs. Nothing was working._

"_Nnnng, S—st…op…"_

_The man above him chuckled. "There's no escaping me now, little one." He touched his forehead to Zero's and he saw his captor for the first time. "Now that I've got you, there'll be no getting away."_

_Silver eyes widened and stared into familiar burgundy ones. A smirk crossed the beautiful pale face getting closer and closer to his own…_

_Then all went black and Zero screamed._

Kaname jerked up from where he had been leaning over Zero. He was screaming and thrashing about the bed, getting more and more tangled in the sheet that was wrapped around his legs. Kaname didn't know what to do. Zero needed to stop before he woke the other students, so he did the first thing that came to mind with the thought of silence.

Kaname leaned back over Zero, gently grabbed his arms and stilled his body. Zero took the volume down slightly but not by much. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips to the boy below him.

The silence that followed was light and airy, but Kaname was miles away. The taste of the blood substitute was still in the prefect's mouth and the pureblood was drawn to the unique taste that was Zero. He delved his tongue into Zero's mouth and swirled around, memorizing where to nip and push to get the boy moaning.

Kaname released Zero's arms and moved his hands through the hair of the hunter. He deepened the kiss and found that the unconscious Zero was responding. He purred into the hot mouth and reluctantly pulled away.

Zero whimpered in his sleep and tossed a couple times before stilling and curling in on himself. Kaname chuckled at the sight the disheveled hunter made with swollen lips, messy hair, no shirt and loose fitting cotton pants.

The sound of footsteps broke the spell that had fallen over the room and Kaname ran to the open window, looked once more back at the curious hunter, still curled and sleeping, and jumped out the way he came.

Again, Kaname was pacing in his dorm, wondering what the hell he'd been thinking.

The present he could understand. Needing to check on the hunter was maybe reasonable. However, kissing and embracing the hunter was _not acceptable_. Not at all.

Kaname knew that something was different about Kiryuu now. The other night when he'd found out that it was his birthday had been the beginning of the strange feelings that had appeared. He knew something was wrong with himself too.

Why else would he infuse the blood substitutes he'd given to the hunter with his own blood just to push Zero's safety?

* * *

whoooooo... that was a crazy chapter... took me a while to get my thoughts down but I FINALLY got it! Be proud my wonderful readers, be proud! XD

okay, so I need a little input here. 1: what do you think i should call the new blood substitute? 2: would you rather have longer chapters with slower updates or short and sweet chappies with quick updates? theres a poll on my profile for the second one. THANKS FOR YOUR HELP! And please don't forget to review, they really do make me feel better about going on and keeping up with updates :)


	5. The F My Life Effect

... I cannot say how much it means to me that any of you lovely people are continuing to read my fic XD XD This chapter is soooooooooo much later than I thought it would be... but in my defense, the whole fraggin' thing was done about a month ago, and it was on its way to be edited until some jerk smacked a volleyball at my laptop and broke the screen. Even then the document would have been fine, if it weren't for my overbearing mother who thinks she knows everything about computers... Yeah, she turned it off without me saving the document. Partially my fault, I admit, but seriously! O.o

**Author's Note**: Okay, so for a certain reviewer out there: you're expressed concern-icus about my translation of the hunters' origin story made me go back and reread the whole bit about that in the manga again, and I swear that the first time I read it, that it said she took out her heart first and then made the hunter's drink her blood... well it's a good thing this is already and AU story then isn't it? :/ sorry for any confusion

And I must apologize for any and all mistakes whether they're grammar, spelling or anythign related to the wonders of Vampire Knight :/ It's like 4 in the morning and I don't have time to edit it just now, but if it's reeeeaally bad, I'll fix them and re-post it :)

Weeelll, since you're here and you probably don't want to read my rantings and ravings about how much I'm SORRY for the lateness of this chapter and how it wasn't totally my fault (yeah, right...) I will shut my figurative trap and allow you to read the un-beta'd 5th chapter of Coming of Age :)

**_Disclaimer: All of these wonderful and beautiful characters are the property of Matsuri Hino-sensei. I only own the out of character renditions that you will read below._**

* * *

Zero's eyes fluttered open only to be shut again when a bright and painful light hit his retinas. He groaned and rolled over to face the wall instead. His body felt like he'd just run a twelve mile marathon and then massaged thoroughly. His insides were singing with energy but his body felt numb and heavy. It was the strangest feeling he'd ever had.

Speaking of strange… he needed to remind himself to never eat anything before bed again. These dreams of his were getting beyond creepy and downright scary. After taking in the blood substitute last night, the bloody scenery only seemed a little out of mind but…

Hold on. Zero scratched his messed up silver hair. He could not for the life of him remember what else had happened. The only detail that stuck out in his mind was that he had been running through a foot of blood. From what, he couldn't recall in the least.

Unsure and confused, he slowly peered out at the pale wall, letting his light sensitive eyes adjust. He couldn't tell what time it was but it had to be before nine or else Cross would have ripped the door of its hinges to get him out of bed.

With his mind, if not body, fully awake now, Zero rolled out of bed kicking a few of the blood bottles under his bed and the others further away from him. He bent down, his abdomen screaming curses at him, and picked up the empty container he'd downed the night before, still lying at the foot of his bed. He hadn't notices then but the blood had a very distinct and sweet taste and smell.

Zero silently noted to really thank Kuran when he saw him next. He'd never thought in these past five years that he was actually going to live for any substantial amount of time. The lack of effectiveness the blood tablets had on him had only driven home that point, but the research that the pureblood had mentioned was reining true at the moment: his body wasn't rejecting the substitute.

The prefect started moving various parts of his body, making sure they still worked and loosening up the sore muscles in his neck and legs. The tension was probably because of the past two restless nights and he quickly decided to try and relax after the inevitable meeting fast approaching.

"Zero, are you awake?"

He turned to the door, hearing Yuuki's voice. _Well so much for relaxing_. "Its eight o'clock and the Headmaster wanted me to make sure you were getting ready."

"Yeah, I'm up Yuuki. Tell the crazed old man to stop his nagging." Zero placed the bottle on his bed and reached under the frame to gather up the others.

He heard Yuuki giggle on the other side of his door and he smiled, wondering how the happy-go-lucky Headmaster was going to take his 'sweet and adorable' son calling him an old nagging man. "Okay Zero, come down to breakfast soon."

He nodded despite the closed door and Yuuki's fading footsteps. He didn't really feel like eating anything, his stomach was a little woozy despite all the energy he felt, but if he didn't show up to eat then not only would Yuuki whine about him not getting enough nourishment, but Cross would probably pin him down and force feed him.

He shuddered at the thought. That scenario was getting dangerously close to beyond creepy, and it was good not to venture into that realm so early in the morning.

Figuring Cross would definitely make his fortune come true, Zero quickly sped from his room and to the showers. Thankfully, it was Sunday, and most of the others boys would either be sleeping, just now going to sleep or hanging out with their friends. It didn't take him long: just get in, clean, get out. And soon he was making his way slowly down to the Headmaster's quarters where the three of them usually ate on the weekend. Schooldays Yuuki and he were never up early enough to actually eat anything.

"Gooooood Mooooooorrniiiiinng Zeeeroooo-riiiiiiiin!"

Zero easily side stepped out of the way of the juvenile blonde and nodded to Yuuki who was already sitting at the table with her chopsticks clutching an omelet halfway into her mouth. She smiled back at him and plopped the egg into her mouth completely used to seeing the normal morning routine between the Headmaster and Zero.

"Hey Zero," she said when he sat down and started helping himself to an omelet and broiled fish, "hey did you sleep?"

Zero stopped and looked to Yuuki with an inquiring look. "Fine, why?"

She shrugged and picked up one of the fish on her own plate, "Just curious. Is it so bad to wonder about you Zero?"

He glared at her, his answer clear in his eyes. He knew it was in her nature to worry and ponder of little things, and he was used to it, but that doesn't mean he needed her constant mothering.

A pout appeared on her face just as soon as his glare did. As if to try and spite him, she looked down at her food and didn't look back up at him for the remainder of the meal.

As they gradually finished eating, Cross started to clear away the dishes and taking them into the kitchen to wash them off before he and Zero headed out in fifteen minutes, leaving the two prefects to stall in the dining area.

After about five minutes of nothing but running water and clanking dishes Yuuki looked up, making sure there was no eye contact with Zero.

It was hard for her to ignore people, especially those she loved. Zero was her brother, there was no adoptive needed in front anymore for he had taken a spot in her heart that she never thought she had. She worried about people, it was just the way she was, but she constantly worried about Zero. He was different somehow; he looked and acted like a tough and indifferent but there was a kind, thoughtful and wonderful boy underneath all the masks and glares that he wore. She knew that he still had nightmares about _that_ night and all the things that the pureblood princess had done to his family, but she would never let him know that. He would probably glare even more, huff and tell her she being over imaginative and stomp away to cuddle in White Lily's presence.

She sighed, and glanced up at Zero. She stiffened when her brown eyes met with knowing lilac staring back at her. She laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed at being caught staring off in thought about the boy she was sitting next to.

Zero did know exactly what Yuuki had been thinking about. You don't live with someone who displays all their emotions on their face for four years and not develop some knack for reading expressions. With Yuuki it was easy and simple, and even more so with Cross, but there were many people that Zero could never read.

_Kaname Kuran being one of them_, he thought.

He smiled at Yuuki, knowing she was curiously looking at him know and excused himself from the table and the dining area.

"Wait Zero, where are you going?" Yuuki abruptly stood, pushing her own chair back, "The Headmaster—"

"Is ready to leave right now."

Zero jumped and turned right into a prestige white button down shirt and Kaname Kuran's confident face. He scowled at the pureblood. How could he have not heard the vampire come in? Or even sensed his presence when he walked into the Headmaster's quarters?

"I met him in the hallway and he said he would be waiting outside for you Kiryuu-kun." Kaname smile at Yuuki's questioning look.

"And why are _you_ here Kuran?"

"And he would like you to be as swift as possible."

Zero growled deep in his throat knowing Kaname would be able to hear it but Yuuki would not. Kaname looked to the prefect, his eyes clearly displaying his thoughts.

_Just try and come at me Kiryuu_

"Kaname-sempai, why are you here? The sun is definitely still up."

It was a good thing that Yuuki had spoken up when she had. Zero had literally twitched his leg muscles only a half a second earlier, ready to spring at the pureblood and claw at his face, or to defend himself it Kuran decided to move first. Only the innocent voice behind him, his hunter (and drudgingly, his vampire,) reflexes, as well as an unknown screaming voice in his subconscious telling him that anything to do with this pureblood was dangerous, had kept him from attacking Kuran right then and there.

Kaname was also glad for his sister's interruption. Sure, he had never enjoyed Kiryuu's constant belligerent behavior and his unending disrespect for him, but after last night, Kaname felt like teasing the hunter was a good way of relieving the stress on his over-worked mind.

It was getting worse. The silver-haired hunter was taking up his entire day through his thoughts, and his presence. Kaname had yet to go to sleep since yesterday morning because of his whirling mind constantly u-turning from anything he was doing, whether it be sleeping, paperwork, eating, and even talking and walking were getting difficult because the hunter was always where his thoughts would end up.

"It was just paperwork, Yuuki. Cross had a special request and I was only fulfilling what he wanted." Kaname smiled, turning his thoughts, again, away from the silver haired male standing only a foot or so in front of him.

Unconsciously, Kaname inhaled discretely. A little stab of bliss hit his insides when the hunters scent registered clearly and brightly in his mind. Yuuki's came slowly and surely afterwards, shoving the overbearing sensation back from whence it came, nowhere. He really needed to get control of himself. If just the hunter's scent could do this to him, then he couldn't imagine what would have happened if he had continued on last night.

He touched his lips at the memory. They had been soft and he could still taste the hunter on his tongue. Absent mindedly he wondered if he would eve taste those lips again.

"Oh okay! Well I'm glad you got it down in time before Zero and the Headmaster left for town. Cross said they would probably gone for a while."

Zero turned at that. "What? Isn't where we're going only a couple towns south of here? Why they hell would it take almost all day?"

"We have to go Zero-rin!"

Zero heaved a sigh, figuring he would get crap from the Headmaster for being stalled by Kuran of all people. He shook his head at Yuuki who had opened her mouth, and shoved his way past the pureblood, who took a step back and raised his hands in a gesture of good intentions.

Kaname rotated his head only slightly to watch the prefect make his way down the hallway and out the door, never turning back to the pureblood still standing in the doorway.

* * *

The drive was supposed to take about an hour but with an overly excited Cross behind the wheel, it took them twenty minutes. When they finally got into town, Zero was getting ready to knock the crazy man over the head and walk the rest of the way to the Association building. He had never actually ridden all the way to this town with Cross before and it was definitely not an experience he would condemn anyone to.

With more people around now, Cross was forced to stay his lead foot and slow their pace, for which Zero was eternally grateful. The eccentric man had been talking the entire trip but now that they were in town, Zero could feel the seriousness leak out from Cross and permeated into the prefect's own body. These past two days, he'd seen Cross more serious than ever save for one time.

Zero stared out the window, watching buildings and people slowly pass by, some were hunters and whipped their heads around to survey the area, feeling a vampire in the vicinity, others were completely oblivious and the occasional child waved and even ventured to smile at him. Whatever they did, it was fleeting and soon they were behind the car and another face was looking at Zero's own. He was seeing none of it though. His thoughts had gone dangerously close to his bloodied past and he was attempting to not let it get ahold of him in front of Cross. It could potentially blow up in his face.

The silence was suffocating and both males were glad that the ride was over. Fresh air, cool air hit Zero's face when he stepped out of the car and he shivered. The climate was usually cold around here, but he had conveniently left his jacket in the kitchen before he left. It was probably still draped over the back of his chair.

He sighed and walked around the car the back of the car, stalling, so he could gather his thoughts and steel himself for what was about to occur. From the last time he visited the President, Zero gathered that the creepy man didn't like him. It wasn't just the crazed way he looked at Zero either, but his sticky-sweet voice and the way he carried himself, as if he could get the world to bow with a snap of his finger. And the fact that he would be 'deciding' who Zero was to stay the curse had only put the prefect on edge and he was going to be ready for anything the President gave him.

Cross was waiting for him on the other side of the car with a knowing smile on his face. Zero wasn't alone in his feelings for the old hunter but Cross was too controversy with the Association to openly display his dislike and un-trust for the man, but his sympathy went out to Zero and he quickly conveyed it with his eyes.

"Are you ready, Zero?"

He inhaled, calming his quickening heart, and nodded. It was time to get this over with.

The pair walked silently and confidently into the building, Zero's neck tingling and zinging slightly when he passed over the threshold, only further driving home his vampire nature. He should be used to his free-falling heart whenever something like this happened, but it still killed him every time.

As soon as he had stepped out of the car he had heard the almost silent whisperings and murmurs and when he walked up the building, they had gotten louder, but now that he was inside, they were no longer breathy as if trying to be hidden. Many of his fellow hunters were outright mocking him, snickering, turning up their noses and smirking, others were still being discreet and mumbling to their companions standing next to them, trying to keep their words of scorn as silent as possible.

Zero kept his head up, still following Cross, refusing to play the shameful and disgraced individual that he was. This was the other, more hurtful, reason that he'd been resistant to the meeting with the President. He had known it was going to be like this whenever he tried being what his body told him he was; what his mind knew he had to become in order to truly feel alive again. But there was no reason for any of the people here to trust him, to work with him. He was just another vampire in their eyes, albeit a tamed one, but a bloodsucker all the same.

Zero was not a child who had lost his parents to the very thing he was supposed to hunt. He wasn't a lost teenager who had no clue what he was meant to do with his ephemeral-made life. Not a hunter who had lost everything that he had known to be true, not a Kiryuu, not Zero, not even human. Why was he even here if he had no place amongst their ranks?

Cross could feel the apprehension coming off the prefect sauntering behind him. He knew why the proud and confident boy was feeling that way and it took every ounce of control he could muster to not murder every whispering person in the room in cold blood. He didn't know exactly what Zero was going through, but he had thought deeply about it when he'd heard about the tragic death of Zero's parents.

When he had gotten home from the police station the night he'd brought Zero to where Yuuki and he were staying, the feeling that hit him was incomprehensible. He had seen Ichiru and Zero train with Yagari, he had known the potential in not just Zero, and he sensed that neither child would have a real chance at pursuing their heritage. With Zero, Cross just didn't know what to think or feel. The boy was only twelve but he had known what he wanted to be when he grew up and it was ripped from him coldly and violently. No longer an accepted hunter, never a human, and the lowest form of sane vampire, Zero had nowhere. No place could he ever truly be accepted for who he was. Hunters would scorn him, vampires would scoff and mock him and humans would be blissfully unaware, but Zero would know and it would kill him from the inside out.

The silent walk through the main hall was torture and it was a bittersweet relief when they finally reached the President's office.

The doors opened on their own when Zero and Cross drew closer to it causing Zero to stop for a split second.

"_Do not hesitate, Kiryuu-kun."_

The words echoed through his head, forcing his body to move of its own accord. Zero tried not to resist, knowing exactly what was going on, but his instincts told him to run in the other direction. Cross continued undisturbed by the happenings behind him and soon, both males were far enough into the large room for the double doors to close behind them.

Zero had been inside this office before, once. The day after the attack on his family he had been summoned to a meeting between the President, Cross and himself. His memory of that two hour long discussion between the two adults was blurry, but he distinctly recalled the awkwardness and the predatory look that was constantly in the strange man's eyes.

Now that he was older, and hopefully wiser, Zero wondered if he would truly understand what the President was thinking. He distinctly remembered frequently trying to read the President's face and expressions; but every time Zero was trumped.

Inside was just as Zero remembered it: dark, gloomy with only two chairs, a plush dark maroon arm chair behind an ornate oak desk (probably as old as the building it was sitting in) and a considerably less comfortable looking office chair with a low back and no arm rests. There was only one window in the large room situated behind the desk and chair filling the entire back wall. Dark tinted shades covered the majority of the window, keeping the room cast in darkness.

"Welcome Cross-san," The President stoop behind his desk, a strangely well-manicured hand resting on the plush chair. "I must say Cross, it has certainly been a while since you've stepped foot into my office unarmed and without animosity raging within yourself."

Zero trained his eyes on the man in front of him. He hadn't changed at all in the years that Zero had known him, still as bitchy and creepy as usual. It was the same last time. The effeminate male had addressed every person in the room save for himself. Zero had an inkling it was just to grate on his nerves, and against his better judgment, it was working.

He mentally shook his head and the thoughts from his mind: he needed to focus right now anyway. His very future, as Cross so wonderfully put it, could depend on this whole conversation.

Cross forced a dry laugh, "Yes, it has been quite some time. But now marks a momentous occasion, and not for my ability to put the past behind me, but because another hunter has reached the age that marks the beginning of the rest of his life."

Zero could tell Cross wasn't happy at the situation they were in. _It seems I'm not the only one with distrust brewing for this man_.

For the first time since they entered, the President acknowledged Zero's presence. "Good morning to you Kiryuu-kun. I trust you have been faring well?"

It took all of his will-power not to glare daggers at the man in front of him and Cross. Respecting superiors and all that jazz. "Of course, I always make it a point to fare well in life."

Zero could sense the tension building in the room and a part of him relished in the idea of pushing this man's buttons, until the meticulous control snapped. He quickly pushed away the perfect comparison between the President and Kaname—of all people—that his mind had formed. That pureblood bastard was _not_ going to invade his thoughts today.

"I see."

The two males stared each other down for a minute straight, leaving poor Cross to hopelessly glance back and forth. Perhaps if Zero had been paying more attention to the look that the President was giving him and not at the all-knowing smile that danced at the edges of his mouth, he would have immediately backed down and avoided many problems.

"It's a good thing we did not come to reminisce about old times for we would be for hours on end. No, let us get straight to business."

And with those words and the smile that had finally appeared on his superior's lips, Zero's life officially began to change.

"Has anything been decided yet?"

"Of course not! They've only been in there for twenty minutes."

"This is such a strange case. I wonder what the outcome will be…"

"Knowing the President, it could be turn out to be some random ass human who the kid doesn't even know."

"Don't laugh! If that happened to the poor kid, he would have to deal with it for the rest of his life."

"Of course, that's what makes it so comical."

The Association building was buzzing with all the latest gossip, which currently resided in the office behind a pair of oak doors: Kiryuu Zero's 'companion' decision.

Down in the library, a single hunter stood brooding behind a tall bookcase in the back corner. Despite the _No Smoking_ signs listed on almost every bookshelf, the man lit up a cancer stick and stuck it in his mouth. Old habits die hard, he claimed, but everyone knew it was a nervous habit that tended to increase tenfold when his pupil was involved in anything that was beyond his realm of control.

Yagari had secluded himself in the library since the day before yesterday, the day before his pupil's eighteenth birthday, in order to research some history that was only contained in a select few books.

The history of the hunter pairing was not something that was broadcasted and usually was only told from parent to child. But sometimes, something happens and the new hunter isn't able to fully learn what it means to become paired with another.

Zero was such a case. The poor kid was given absolutely no forewarning of such a hunter tradition, despite being raised since birth as one. And now the President was about to announce a decision unheard of in their society. Yagari was the only hunter, besides the bastard himself, who knew exactly what the maniacal man was up to.

He took a drag of his cigarette.

Unheard of...

Just like a Kiryuu becoming an ex-human and living to tell the tale.

"As Cross has no doubt informed you, from now on you will be given a partner, a companion of sorts, to fill the gap that our lovely vampire friend has left us to deal with. There are not many conditions, and I assume Cross has informed you of a few of them, but I will reiterate.

"You're partner must around you're same age and it has to be a person you already acquaint yourself with, but do not know nor understand. The connection between you two must be weak, meaning you do not get along, so that whilst paired, that connection may grow. The precedent is that your partner is usually of the opposite gender, but there have been a few exceptions. There is no time limit to the pairing but once a connection has been solidified, the hunter has at the least five years to spend within his or her companion's presence before the spell calms down." The President paused, lost in within the thought process that only he could hear and follow.

He smirked at Zero before continuing, "Of course, after reaching age eighteen, the spell activates and does not deactivate until either the hunter dies or the selected partner perishes."

"Wait, so whoever you choose to pair me with is stuck with me until one of us dies?"

Zero couldn't believe it. That bastard was not going to do what he thought he was… right?"

"That is correct Kiryuu-kun. Now, I am almost done, and then we can proceed to the revealing."

Cross gazed inquisitively at the President. There were no more conditions that Zero needed to know. But the man's attention was solely focused on the young hunter standing rigid beside him.

"Seeing as you are an…interesting case, I have decided that the best way to completely appease the spell is to pair you with the one and only person that you know but do not know and most certainly do not understand. The connection is there, but only just.

"I have deliberated much on the subject of your partner, Kiryuu-kun, and this seems to be the best and most productive path to choose."

Zero's body burned with a feeling he could not describe. Anger, probably. Anxiety, most definitely. But there was more. Something deep inside him was calling out to the hunter within him. He knew his feeling, but he could not pinpoint it for the life of him.

He supposed this was his punishment for always taunting Yuuki whenever she was nervous for the results of a math test that she had surely bombed.

"Kiryuu Zero-kun, you're partner for the rest of your life will be Kaname Kuran."

Silence.

That did not just come out of the President's mouth? Zero stared at the grinning man in front of him. Kuran? Of all the people that he knew it had to be Kuran? A vampire, and even worse a pureblood vampire that's been giving him mixed signals and presents and other things that Zero definitely doesn't need nor want from him.

Cross was in no better shape than the poor boy next to him. Thankfully for the gods of tension, he was able to use his mouth.

"Are you serious? Of all the people to pair Zero with, a pureblood vampire? And a male at that?"

"Of course I am serious, Kaien. Kiryuu-kun is not like other hunters; he is not only a trusted member of our race, but he is also an ex-human vampire. This puts him in a compromising situation for this particular aspect of his hunter life.

"As a hunter, he is innately distrustful of vampires, especially purebloods, and only to further my case, he is also an ex-human, one who was brutally and unwillingly turned, only adding to the animosity growing in his heart."

Zero opened his mouth to object, but no words escaped. He couldn't deny anything the President had said so far. Damn clever bastard.

"You have also expressed that Kuran is an upstanding pureblood with respect for humans, and in our case, hunters. I would think that this little decision of mine would only serve to further your dream of coexistence between our races."

Oh Zero was _so_ going to kill this guy. Not only was his logic sliding through with the bear minimum requirements to be sane, but he had to go and play the coexistence card to Cross. And praising the pureblood would only seal his fate.

"You make an excellent point, President. I have no objections to your decision," Cross put a reassuring hand on Zero's shoulder, "but it is not I who this most affects."

"True," the man finally took a seat behind his desk, taking up a superior position, "do you have any objections to my ruling Kiryuu-kun?"

Of course! This is stupid, unfair, disaster-pending, and should be labeled illegal throughout every dimension known to man! How could you tie my life to a fucking pureblood? Zero's very being rebelled against the thought. He was a hunter, damn it! Every other hunter was probably paired with a human or another hunter, not a vampire!

He wanted to scream at the President. Throw the hard chairs he was leaning on and wipe the smug look off his disgusting, girly face. They could arrest him, torture him, seclude him, anything!

But he saw no rational way out of his situation. Not unless he wanted to ignore he curse and go on living his life as he had.

"What happens when a hunter ignores this summons and just goes about his business as if it never occurred?"

The President smirked. Of course Kiryuu would ask that question. Anything was better than dealing with a stuck-up pureblood prick right boy?

"The feeling of loneliness and worthlessness consumes the soul and eventually the body. You will die if you do not follow the path that the spell has set for you."

"You mean _you_ set for me! Why the hell is it that you get to decide who I have to deal with for the rest of my life? Why does this curse not just tell me through another method? Why the hell does it have to be fucking pureblood vampire?"

Both Cross and the President had expected such a reaction from Zero. Cross rubbed a reassuring hand on his foster son's back. This whole ordeal was going to be much tougher for him than any other hunter. Zero was going to have to face the demons of his past as well as erase the hunter instincts that all vampires are evil. It wasn't going to be easy. He knew: it had taken him years and the death of a loved one before it had finally smacked him in the face.

"It may seem as though I am being unfair, Kiryuu-kun, that this decision is only to spite you. But I can assure you that this is not the case. I base my decisions solely on my knowledge of the individual and I know for a fact that you and Kuran have never gotten along. Cross' daughter seems to have taken a liking to him, as well as Cross himself. To me, I see an opportunity to further his dream as well as give you a chance to reassess you're thoughts on vampires in general."

_Including and most importantly, yourself._

Dejected and ready to completely give up on ever having another sane moment in his life, Zero only nodded his head in mock approval of the President's decision.

"Perfect."

* * *

The sun was setting when Cross and Zero exited the shopping center, the two of them hearing their names called out by familiar man next to a limousine. The pair had exchanged glances and was about to book it in the opposite direction when the back door opened and out stepped Kuran.

Cross was excited to see a friendly face after being cooped up in the dark and musty Association building all morning, so they were going to talk to Kuran before the devil himself appeared behind them and asked them if they would care for a ride back to the academy. Cross was more than happy to accept, with no consideration to Zero's current predicament, and Kaname had not waited for an answer from the both of them.

Riding in the limo was a novel experience for Zero. It was so different from a normal, average-Joe car and when the driver came out and opened the door for the three of them, Zero almost offered to walk. The back was situated so that a group could comfortably sit facing each other, probably for socializing purposes.

And so began the hour long drive of hell.

"So Kaname-kun, how did you spend your day?"

Zero sighed and dropped his head into his hands. The next forty minutes were going to be atrocious. An awful morning, and even more awful 'visit' to the Hunter's Association, then being dragged all across god knows where to go shopping for souvenirs that nobody asked for or needed, and then, conveniently, being 'spotted' from across the street by Kuran who just happened to be in the same freaking town as them on a Sunday evening.

"It was mostly running around, actually. I needed only to pick up a few things that this town exclusively carries." Kaname said matter-of-factly, pointedly ignoring the young brooding hunter sitting next to Cross.

"Oh, of course! You must be busy lately with all the Senate has been asking of you."

Zero's ears perked up, ready to listen intently to whatever it was that the Senate had been requesting of Kuran, but Kaname only nodded and neither man elaborated any further.

Zero signed, resigning himself to an awkwardly silent ride back to the academy.

About twenty minutes away from the academy, Kaname was the only one still awake and alert. Cross had fallen asleep promptly after hitting the halfway mark, leaving Zero and him to silently ignore one another's presence. At least until Zero fell asleep ten minutes after that.

Now Kaname had to resist the undying urge to tell his driver to delay their return just so he could continue to watch the peaceful expressions dance across the young hunter's face. Zero had only ever really scowled at him, save for the few times yesterday when he had given the boy his present.

Kaname knocked on the dividing window and it promptly rolled down.

"Drive faster, there are things I need to finish at the academy."

His driver nodded and the window returned to its place. Kaname leaned back and tried to relax, letting the hum of the vehicle and the wonderful smell of Zero lull him to a peaceful sleep.

Kaname jerked awake when the car lurched dangerously. He looked around and saw Cross sitting up, wide-eyed and alert. But Zero still rested peacefully, his head resting on the arm rest.

The car came to an abrupt stop, sending Cross flying to the seat next to Kaname, who would have chastised the man for not wearing a seatbelt, but the pureblood's attention was on the other occupant without his seatbelt on. Kaname held out his arms, catching a projectile Zero.

He quickly examined the boy for any injuries. He blinked a couple times, shocked. There was no way this boy was still sleeping. Something must be wrong with him.

But before he could contemplate any further, the door to his right was yanked off the car frame. Both alert males locked eyes with the bloody figure standing in the doorway. Kaname glared at the smirking man, silently unbuckling his seatbelt. Nobody could miss the bloodlust flaring in those unnatural red eyes. Too bad Zero hadn't brought along his Bloody Rose.

"Well, well, well, I thought I smelled something sweet. But I didn't think I'd get a double course!"

Kaname reacted quickly to the lunging level E. He pushed Zero to the seat while 'shoving' a blast of energy at the E, sending him flying into the surrounding forest.

He exited the limo too quickly to follow, leaving Cross behind to look after Zero and the driver, petrified from surprise in the front seat.

Kaname could hear the cackling of the E echoing around him. He hadn't known the forest was this thick and the overwhelming smells of the woods were clouding his senses. Or at least that's what he was hoping for. The ability to sense Level E's had come hand in hand with most of his other senses and the fact that he had not been able to 'feel' the other vampire before he attacked the car worried him, deeply.

"I was promised a wonderful treat if I could kill you. I suppose the tasty looking hunter would work as a consolation prize in case you don't work out Mr. Pureblood."

He growled dangerously at the E. The damned thing had to be around his location or else he wouldn't be able to hear him. Despite not knowing the E's position, Kaname's dark aura shook the surrounding trees, and cooled the air, dropping the temperature degrees per minute.

"Ooh, somebody isn't too happy." He heard the E chuckle and move, "You look dangerous though. Perhaps I'll skip you and go straight to the secondary prize."

_Ignore him. He is only trying to taunt you. Do not allow him that pleasure. Focus on revealing his location; tune him out._

Kaname chanted the sutra in his mind. He spread his mind out through the forest, feeling out the level E. All the taunts and jeers were blocked, his focus completely on the E. All the animals had fled earlier while Kaname was chasing the fallen vampire, leaving only one presence burning brightly and clearly in his mind.

Without any forewarning movement or sound, Kaname sprinted north for less than ten seconds and stopped directly in front of the E. The vampire, wide-eyed and scared, took a step back, tripped over a root and fell, still staring up at the natural predator glaring daggers at him.

Cross stared after Kaname, holding Zero's sleeping form next to him. Sure level E's attacked all the time but never had Cross heard of them attacking a pureblood unless they were crazed or their blood was in the air, making almost every vampire crazy with bloodlust. It wasn't normal for them to jump in front of every car with a high ranking vampire inside it. The easier the prey, the more likely it was they were going to get jumped by a level E.

Zero stirred next to him, his breathing picking up and beads of sweat breaking out on his face. Cross checked his temperature and sure enough he was burning up. Cross immediately went into father mode and started inspecting Zero for any lacerations that could have become infected, took his pulse, checked his throat and checked his temperature again.

But from what the Headmaster could see, the only thing wrong with his foster son was internal temperature.

Deciding that laying Zero down and keeping him warm were the best options, Cross slid from his one side of the back to the other, setting Zero's head down where he had been sitting. Taking his jacket off, he covered Zero with it and sat back down to watch over his 'son.'

About five minutes later, Kaname emerged from the woods, smelling of blood despite his perfect appearance. Cross stuck his head out the damaged door smiling at Kaname who only nodded and went around the front to check on his driver.

"Are you and Kiryuu alright?"

Cross smiled reassuringly at Kaname and nodded, "Yes, there was no damage done to either of us."

Kaname raised an eyebrow at the tone Cross was using. He then peered into the limo and spotted a panting Zero. "What is the matter with him?"

Cross looked at his foster son, his body language giving away his worry, "I do not know. I have an idea, but the chances of it being the reason are slim, though it might have made a contribution."

"Will he be alright?"

"He should wake up in a few hours at the most. Being out in the sun all day probably didn't help any either."

Kaname chuckled. Yes, the sun could do that to vampires. Its rays were harmful, more so to those of nobler blood, but as in many other things, it seemed as though Zero Kiryuu was an exception.

The group sat around for a couple more minutes before another car came and picked them up. Apparently, Kaname had called them and requested they come immediately while he was on his way back from the forest. The ride was quiet, like it had been. Zero still slept while Cross and Kaname stared out their respective windows, each lost in their own thoughts.

It was only when they finally reached Cross Academy that Zero woke.

"Good morning sleepy-head."

Zero sat up and glared weakly at Cross. He was exhausted, and his body felt like somebody had used it as a punching bag. His ears hurt, and opening his eyes more than a few centimeters let way too much light in. He hadn't felt this bad since he contracted the stomach flu when he was nine.

"How are you feeling?"

The hunter just shook his head and lay back down on the seat as he felt a headache coming on.

"Leave him be, Headmaster. He seems to be in poor shape." Kaname leaned back, truly relaxing. "Why don't we carry him up to his room?"

Zero bolted up, groaned and shot his best glare at the smirking pureblood across from him. It felt like a group of crappy wannabe rock stars were practicing sucking in his head.

"You seem to be in a good mood Kaname-kun."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that Headmaster. I heard some interesting things from our friend back there."

Zero looked up at Kaname. "What do you mean?"

"It was only a minor annoyance, Kiryuu, nothing that you need worry about." Kaname didn't want to reveal anything the level E had said in front of Cross, fearing it would make him worry unnecessarily. He would bring Zero in for a little visit later that evening, seeing as it only concerned the two of them. He laughed silently, picturing the hunter's reaction when he heard what Kaname had to say. And even better, what his reaction would be when he summoned the hunter to his room.

The driver opened the door then, and the three males piled out of the replacement car, all of them heading to the Headmaster's quarters.

"Welcome back you guys!"

Yuuki ran up and hugged each male as they entered the kitchen area, Kaname receiving the longest, which didn't go unnoticed by Cross.

"Waaaa Yuuki! Why does only Kaname-kun receive special treatment?"

Yuuki, looking indignant, hastily let go of her crush. "Wha-What? I'm not giving Kaname-sempai any special treatment!"

"Sure you aren't…" Zero mumbled from the table, his head resting on his arms. He was so tired, but Cross had told him not to go to his dorm just yet. Usually he would have ignored such a ridiculous request, but the Headmaster's attitude lately has been polar opposite to what it normally was, and despite his outward nonchalant look, he was uncertain he wanted to cross this newly discovered Headmaster.

Kaname, Yuuki stared at the silver haired hunter, both for completely different reasons. Yuuki stomped over to the table and smacked Zero on the back of his head.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Zero shot up, grabbing the back of his abused head. He looked at Yuuki's annoyed face and smiled. "Well you do give him special treatment."

Kaname didn't hear the rest of the sibling argument. He didn't know what it was that was arousing these feelings deep inside him, but every time he was around this- this hunter, he lost control of his tightly held emotions. It started that night before the hunter's birthday whilst he was in class, it had to be. He distinctly remembers despising the hunter's very existence before learning of his birthday. So what was it?

Just now, in the car, the way the hunter brought out the playful side of him that he had sealed away when his parents' death. And earlier, when Kaname had actually been caring enough to give the ex-human the much needed newly developed liquid blood for a birthday present.

"God Yuuki, why do you have to be so sensitive? It's not like I'm the one who came out and said it!"

"That's not the point Zero! You agreed and without hesitation!"

Kaname sighed and shook his head at the two fighting siblings, each defending their position with vehement rigor. And, as much as he would love to see the two of them continue to 'fight' it out, he could sense the distress coming from Cross and the exhaustion from Zero.

"Yuuki, dear, there is no need to explain yourself. I believe they are just teasing you."

She turned away from Zero, blushing madly at Kaname's words. "O-of course, Kaname-sempai!"

He smiled at her innocent reaction to the whole situation. She was the love of his life. No, his sister _was_ his life.

"Well, now that we are all situated, I must take my leave. Many tasks still to accomplish before the night is over." He walked over to his Yuuki and hugged her. Unbeknownst to her and Cross still complaining about how nobody ever pays any attention to him, he quickly shot Zero a look accompanied by a small note that landed on his already outstretched hand, telling him to come up to his room as soon as he could. And if the hunter stood him up, then he would personally fetch him from the Sun Dorms.

Zero blanched at the pureblood's strange behavior. Note passing? Really? But before he could call Kuran on it, the brunette stepped back from his embrace with Yuuki and bid her and Cross a good night, effectively shutting him up.

Yuuki and Zero then expressed their own desire to go to bed and quickly left before their 'father' could stop them or effectively delay them with any of his Cross-ness.

Up in his dorm, Zero couldn't decide whether he wanted to test Kuran on his threat or not. He was extremely tired and he really didn't see any reason why the vampire needed to talk to him, especially when he had the chance multiple times today already.

Still debating, he sat down on his bed, jostling something. He looked down at his feet where one of the glass containers filled with synthetic blood still lay. Zero groaned, remembering the silent promise he'd made to himself this morning that he had yet to keep. He truly was tremendously grateful to Kuran for his gift and he had yet to express it.

Well that solves that puzzle. He pulled on a jacket, opened the window and made his way to the Moon Dorms.

The walk was quick, so Zero didn't have time, nor did he even think about, whether he should just go in through the front door or if he should climb up to the pureblood's window. He didn't know if Kaname didn't want the other vampires to know of his visit or even if he cared.

His dilemma was solved though, when a certain happy blonde opened the door and shouted his name.

"Hey Zero! Kaname told us to just let you come on in! He's expecting you I guess."

The hunter smiled. He'd always liked Ichijo, as much as a hunter could like a vampire. Even though he was a little too bright and happy sometimes, Zero couldn't help but hide his usual scowl as he entered the vampires' dormitory.

"Go right on up the stairs. Do you know where his room is Kiryuu-kun?"

"Yeah, thanks Ichijo."

It wasn't true, but his hunter senses led him right to Kaname's door. He raised his hand to knock, stopped, and decided against it. He reached for the handle—

"Yes, just come in Kiryuu-kun."

Zero scoffed and opened the door as roughly and violently as one can. The room was dark, but the windows were open and the moon was shining brightly enough so that his vampire eyes adjust easily and quickly. Directly in front of the back wall was a sofa which the regal form of Kaname Kuran lounged.

"I should have expected as much from you Kiryuu. Of course you wouldn't knock to gain permission to enter my room." Kaname chuckled and shook his head. It was refreshing knowing that he didn't have to be perfect in front of this boy. Appearances only annoyed and angered him, so why bother unless I'm extremely bored, right?

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here then." Kaname straightened his form and locked gazes with his guest.

Zero returned the stare with his own, a silent challenge to Kaname to try and keep him in line. "I guess you could say that. But it is a good thing you did, 'cause I have tell you something as well. So hurry up and let's get on with it."

This time it was Kaname who was shocked. He should have figured since Cross had not let him bee-line it up to his room when they arrived but instead kept him down with the rest of them. "Of course, but first I must inquire as to how my gift is working for you?"

He watched as the hunter relaxed his form and looked down at his feet, something that was unheard of from Kiryuu, for it showed weakness and uncertainty. "Well… I- um… it, I mean- they work great." He looked up and beamed at Kaname.

The pureblood was taken aback by the hunter's reaction. He'd seen Zero smile occasionally, but never was it directed at him and with such true feeling behind it. Truly it was a wonderful thing.

Kaname couldn't help but admire Zero now that his attention had been awakened. The way the moon made his silver hair shimmer, accenting his dark outfit which brought out the defined stomach and chest muscles courtesy of years of training. For a guy, Kaname thought, Zero was actually really beautiful.

"Speaking of the gift, I meant to thank you earlier for them, but I guess I just forgot. So… thank-you."

Zero was looking down again, allowing Kaname to smile this time. This was a side of Zero that he never got to witness. He knew Yuuki brought out this kind and caring side of the hunter and surely his brother Ichiru had when they were children, but he had yet to have the privilege of seeing it firsthand. Perhaps if Shizuka hadn't attacked his family, Zero would be different. Perhaps they would not have been so hostile to each other the moment they met. Kaname shook his head and the intruding thoughts from it. Their situation would not have been that much different, he chastised himself. Zero was raised and hunter, to distrust everything vampires did and said. He still would not have opened up to you, no matter what the circumstances.

"You are welcome, Kiryuu. I just hope that they serve you well. If and when you run out, just talk to me. I will supply you with a new stock."

"Um… thanks."

An awkward silence stretched on and on, neither boy knowing how to broach the newfound openness that was just established. Zero continued to look down, not daring to raise his sight to perhaps see Kaname staring at him. While Kaname continue to stare at Zero, wanting to take in the beautiful sight that he made standing uncertainly in the middle of his room.

But after a while, Zero yawned, unable to contain it any longer. And Kaname felt it was about time for the hunter to be in bed, so he broke the quiet.

"It seems you are tired. Why don't we discuss what happened today then."

Zero jerked up, "Wh-what are you talking about?" Surely Kaname couldn't already know, could he? Unless Cross told him while he was zonked out in the car?

"Oh, that's right you were unconscious at the time. The car was attack by a level E while you were sleeping. We effectively drove it off, but it said some interesting things before doing so."

Zero visible relaxed and then tensed again. "What?"

Kaname held up a hand to stop the string of questions he could tell where coming. "If you'll just let me finish, all your questions will be answered. Here," he gestured to the couch, "sit and we will talk."

Zero hesitated for a moment, unsure he should accept the offer, but he was drained of all energy and he didn't want to tire himself any more than necessary. So he nodded and sat, feeling immediately better and relaxed.

Kaname nodded his approval and began.

"It was not very strong, though there were strange perks about it that you might find interesting. As a hunter you can sense a vampire and their level, am I correct?" Zero nodded. "I thought so. Well, it is the same for purebloods and nobles. If I were to describe it, a level E would register as a low burning flame in our senses, alerting us to a small degree of danger. This particular vampire, however, held no presence. Meaning neither Cross or myself could tell the man was there until he ripped the door off of the car."

"I've never heard of that before. Can lower level vampires learn to mask their presence though, like you or me?"

Kaname shook his head, "Not unless they were taught before they were turned, such as you were or they have extremely good control over their thoughts and mind."

"What are the chances of that?"

"Slim to none. No, I think that another was masking his presence actually."

Zero looked confused, so Kaname explained, "I believe another pureblood was nearby, concealing the presence of the level E without its knowledge. And as strange as this may seem, there is another piece of information that perhaps you could elaborate on."

Zero raised an eyebrow. How explain anything? He had been asleep and away from whatever was happening.

"The words he spoke to me were not what a crazed level E says, Kiryuu. He told me that he would be rewarded for killing me, and somehow, you were also involved in this as well. These threats were idle as I knew I would never be killed by a lowly E—"

Zero scoffed at that. And Kaname couldn't hold back a glare.

"But when I cornered it in the forest though, he did say that you and I were going to be the new target for every low level vampire out there come this next couple of days. He mentioned how I was to be killed on sight, while you were going to be captured and set before their creator."

Zero let this information settle. Why on earth would _he_ be the target of some low vampires? Well sure, he killed level E's for a job but then why didn't they go for an older hunter who had killed more of their brethren? And why capture him and kill Kaname? That definitely seemed backwards to him.

"What do you think, Kiryuu?"

Zero shook his head, "This seems wrong and somehow a little demented. What could I possibly offer a vampire? And why would they want to kill you? It all just seems off the mark."

"I agree. We will have to be ready for anything these next couple of days."

"Yeah…"

The pair sat a while, the awkward silence rearing its head once more, but this time Zero really felt like he needed some sleep, so it was now his turn.

"I guess, I have to tell you now. Just, promise me you won't bite off my head or something."

Kaname stared at Zero's face, expecting him to burst out laughing. But it stayed stoic and serious so Kaname just nodded and let Zero tell his story.

He started with what Cross had told him about the progenitor of the hunters and the history between the woman and her companion. He observed Kaname's face, watching for the slightest signs of disbelief or annoyance, but he just nodded in understanding where it was necessary. So Zero continued on to the so-called curse that plagued every hunter when they turned eighteen and the many conditions that went along with it. The whole narration didn't take too long and when Zero was done, he paused, unsure on how to actually come out and say that the damn President had paired him the pureblood.

"Okay, so now that you have turned eighteen, you are to be paired with another person for the rest of your life."

Zero nodded.

"And the Association President picks this person for you?"

He nodded again.

"Now that is messed up."

Zero stared disbelieving at Kaname.

"What? I just think it's strange that another person chooses who you're going to have to basically be married to for the rest of your physical life. If this 'curse' truly exists then why doesn't the body of the hunter decide who their respective partners will be?"

Zero nodded in agreement. He had thought the same thing while in the President's office. But he hadn't had the galls to call the entire hunter tradition on some bluff.

"So, did he tell you?"

"What? Oh, yeah. He did."

Zero looked down at his feet. He _really_ didn't want to do this. It was so embarrassing especially after the whole ordeal getting ripped a new one by the Kaname's opinion.

"Well, who is it?"

Zero stayed silent for a minute, still unsure. Kaname read his uncertainty and put two and two together.

"It's—it's not? Is it?"

Zero finally looked up at Kaname and decided to grow a pair and just tell him. He took a deep breath and looked the pureblood staring at him right in the eye.

"It's you Kuran."

* * *

Whooooh... thank god that's out of the way... thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm thinking a little lemon in the next chapter so look forward to it!

Review if you wish, they are much appreciated :)


	6. Unraveling Emotion

**Whaaaat? There's a new chapter? Yeah, its been hectic, applying for colleges is super stressful but I will trying and keep the story going! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Zero looked down at his feet. He really didn't want to do this. It was so embarrassing especially after whole ordeal getting ripped a new one by Kaname's opinion._

"_Well, who is it?"_

_Zero stayed silent for a minute, still unsure. Kaname read his uncertainty and put two and two together._

"_It's—it's not? Is it?"_

_Zero finally looked up at Kaname and decided to grow a pair and just tell him. He took a deep breath and looked the staring pureblood right in the eye._

"_it's you Kuran."_

* * *

The president stood unmoving in his office, silently observing the individual that had come to speak to him. The visit hadn't been unexpected, not in the least. In face, he had been hoping this man would appear before him for some time now and it was probably not a coincidence that it had been less than twenty-four hours before that he had delivered his news to the Kiryuu boy.

The man before him obviously had something rotating the cogs within his mind and it would undoubtedly concern the president, but he saw absolutely nothing wrong with that. No. The more this man was involved, the smoother his plans would work out.

Ichijo Asato had known that talking with the hunter before him could potentially get him backed into a corner, surrounded by enemies. But despite that being a scenario he couldn't afford, his current course of action was by far the best choice. It did not concern him in the least that he would be seeking help from the very group he was trying to eradicate from existence: he had always enjoyed poetic justice.

Ichijo moved away from the double doors he'd been standing in front of and sauntered just short of the ornate desk the president was standing behind. The sun's rays were long gone below the distant mountain tops, leaving the room in almost complete darkness save for the bright light filtered in through the enormous windows behind the president and a few dim lanterns flickering pale light across the room. He was confident that timing was essential in his ideal scenario and he would need careful manipulation of the clever man in front of him in order to have it play out the way he saw fit.

"I have a proposition for you."

The President didn't move his gaze from the vampire before him. They were unnatural allies in this game, and one could not take any chances concerning the other. It would spell the defeat of them both as well as their individual plans. He didn't need to overly intimidate the man though, that would backfire as well. It would take careful rhetoric from his side order to sway the vampire without his knowledge.

"Seeing as I have yet throw you out of my territory, you have a limited amount of time until my patients with your presence runs thin. Get started, vampire."

Ichijo forced himself to bite back the snide retort that threatened to slip past his teeth and closed his eyes, reining the anger that had surfaced at the hunter's words. He knew his eyes would give away his emotions; the dangerous red color that had flashed would only incur the other's animosity. As with his untrusting ally, Ichijo forced himself to stay calm and think through every word and motion before he allowed his body to move. What the two of them were dealing with was a precariously perched stone on top of a hill that could slip either way at any moment and destroy everything on its path down.

The old senate member nodded slightly and laid forth his plans to the powerful hunter before him.

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Kaname stared disbelieving at the madly blushing form of the young hunter. Had he heard correctly? From the obvious tension in Zero's shoulders, Kaname could only assume that he had. It was such an improbable answer though. Him, not just a vampire, but _the pureblooded _vampire, thrown together with the one individual that could very well hate all vampires the most? _But is he not one as well?_

It was true that Kiryuu was a vampire as well as a hunter, and that his unique situation was one that bent all the rules for both societies just fore the sake of keeping the young adult alive. So, why not one more unspoken respect between the races be broken for the ex-human? Kaname could see the logic behind the President's decision, however flawed and psychotic it was, but that didn't conclude in the slightest that he agreed with it.

_But hadn't he been thinking more and more of the hunter lately? _Kaname couldn't bring himself to accept the statement his subconscious was screaming at him. For Yuuki's sake, he has to completely reject the hunter.

Zero's mind was moving at hundreds of miles per hour at the moment. He didn't know why Kuran was acting like this. He could have just laughed and left it at that, declaring the whole idea patently ridiculous and shoved him out of the dorm. Or he could have smacked him for even suggesting such an idea. Anything was better than the stoic silence that had engulfed the two of them.

He couldn't understand the flash of emotion that had passed over the pureblood's features. Was he angry with him, or just shocked beyond all speech? Zero couldn't take the silence much longer…

"…Me?"

Zero looked up from his feet, which had curiously grown quite interesting to him as of late. Kuran's face was blank, much to Zero's surprise. He mentally rolled his eyes; of course the vampire would put on that stupid mask of his in this situation.

"Y—yeah, I fought the idea, but was left with no other option."

Kaname's burgundy eyes narrowed dangerously. There was always another option, but it was usually an extreme alternative, one that only the most suicidal of individuals would choose. Apparently, his opinion of Kiryuu was off.

"So, in order for you to keep on living your life, I have to be tied to you, bound by a curse that affects the lives of hunters, my original enemy?"

Zero could hear the growing anger in the other vampire's voice, the temperature in the room grew colder. Their positions on the couch in Kaname's room didn't seem nearly as comforting as if first did, leaving Zero feeling more and more distressed as the pureblood's question hung in the air. It was as if he had any other option, did he? It certainly hadn't felt like it in the Association building.

"Kiryuu-kun, under what circumstances did you think I would believe you?"

Zero tried his hardest not to look at the pureblood. He knew the usual brown eyes would be tinged with an angry red, and with the current situation, he did not want to see that.

"Kiryuu," he repeated, more firmly, "I'm not going to ask again."

_What the hell, man? You should be stronger than this, _Zero told himself.

But he had no chance to prove it. For it was then that Kaname decided to chuckle, leaving Zero with his jaw clenched and his muscles taunt and ready to move, but unable to.

Kaname couldn't decide whether he was thoroughly bewildered by Zero's news or if he should simply punch the boy in the face and be done with it. He took in the hunter's features, trying to discern if there was any hint of jest, or sarcasm, but it was clear: Kiryuu was just as, if not more, freaked about the situation than he was. But Kaname never could pass up the opportunity to mock the poor kid…

"You know Zero, your silence is telling me more than your words have so far," Kaname lifted himself from the couch and stood before the wide-eyed hunter, who was concealing his curiosity at his words quite well, but Kaname could see the emotion hiding behind the silver eyes.

"It seems to me," Kaname stepped forward, placed his knew meticulously next to Zero's leg and leaned toward the hunter's face, his features warming beautifully, "that you don't' want to tell me the biggest part of your story."

Zero couldn't help but it when he reacted to Kaname's proximity; his mind couldn't communicate correctly. The pureblood closed in on his body, forcing him to lean further into the couch to avoid any contact. This whole situation was getting awkward fast, not that it wasn't already.

"W-what are you talking—woahey!"

Zero jerked back from the hand that was gliding up underneath his shirt. He attempted to move, but the pureblood's other hand grabbed his wrist, keeping him steady.

"Is it that you secretly adore me?" Kaname careened forward once more, his mouth closing in on the other boy's neck. His last words came out airy, he could feel Zero's hair move with his exhale. "Deep down, you didn't want to refuse, did you?"

Zero was trapped. He could feel his temperature rising and his body becoming tense, instinctually kicking himself in the butt for letting things progress this far. Kaname had his arms and legs positioned just enough so that Zero wouldn't be able to escape his presence without full on throwing the pureblood off. Not that it wasn't an option, but Zero's mind wasn't exactly working in top condition at the moment.

"Met with silence again," Kaname purred. Despite inner turmoil, he couldn't help but enjoy being on top of the passive hunter. "Does this confirm my suspicions, _Zero_?"

He needed air, it was so hot, he couldn't breathe. Kaname was so close to him, Zero's mind was shutting down. This wasn't right, there was no way he was getting shivers and hot flashed because of some _vampire_.

But there was no denying it at the moment.

"Are you sure you didn't request to be paired with me, Zero?" Kaname nibbled softly at the skin below him and relished the feeling of the blood rushing through the veins there, "Did you beg, Zero?"

He didn't know if it was Kaname's last words, or if it was the feeling of sharp teeth caressing his skin, but Zero's mind clicked then, releasing the warning bells in his head. He let his instincts take over; throwing all his weight forward, Zero kicked up a leg into the offending vampire's gut, effectively wrenching the body off him.

He jumped up from the couch, not bothering with the slightly jarred pureblood in front of him, and darted out the door. Thank any god out there that all the vampires were off somewhere else besides in the hallways leading from Kaname's room to the door. He couldn't deal with all their stares, especially since he was running for dear life out of there. And worse, he hadn't even though of grabbing Bloody Rose before venturing over to this forsaken dorm. _Damn it, Kiryuu! You never leave without your gun, and even more so around here!_ He shook his head, Worrying over it would do nothing besides further aggravate him, so he left the thoughts fall and continued out the dormitory door.

He probably shouldn't have gone that far. He knew Kiryuu wouldn't take well to his advance, and yet, no matter how much he told himself he couldn't have avoided it, he knew that his self-control was much better than that.

Kaname ran a hand through his wet hair, tugging slightly at the freshly washed strands. It had been a strange experience having the hunter in his room, under his body. A shiver ran down his spine, straight to his groin. He stopped, mid-stride from his bathroom.

No. This was not happening… Not to him.

Clearing his mind of all thoughts, Kaname moved his reluctant form to the couch, but paused. Perhaps sitting on the couch wasn't a good idea. Despite the furniture residing in his own personal quarters, Kaname could smell a faint residual scent of the hunter.

Deciding against the couch, Kaname moved to the bed. (Looking back, probably not the best idea he's ever had.) He had no real reason to feel this way; after all, Kiryuu was an ass, a hunter and another male at that, his body should know that.

He lay back, looking up at the ceiling, picturing his lovely Yuuki's face. She was the reason he was here now, the one and only reason. She was the love of his life, even if she didn't know it, her loving attitude, her gorgeous face and hair. Oh how he loved the burgundy locks and her wide, caring eyes.

A sigh escaped his lips. He had needed to calm down, and once again, his Yuuki was there in his time of need. He closed his eyes, Yuuki's form imprinted in his mind. He thought of the way she blushed every time she was round him, of her nervous stutter when she didn't know of his reaction. It was truly beautiful, the pure love that Yuuki felt for him. He would forever hold the shy looks she would send his way close to his heart.

Kaname's mind wandered to the loving memories that the thought of his sister brought to his mind. She might not be able to remember the time before the attack on their beloved home, but the images were ingrained in his head. Juri would hold her close, brushing her fingers through the little vampire's hair, while Haruka would correct any and all creases and wrinkles in Kaname's outfit. Yuuki was such a good girl, and sat quietly on her mother's lap, relishing in the attention she was receiving.

He remembered them clearly; the four of them sitting, talking, enjoying each other's loving company in the windowless room beneath their estate. But now, all that Kaname had to hold onto those happier times was the grown Yuuki.

A twinge pulled at his chest and unknowingly, Kaname reached up and clasped his shirt directly above his heart.

* * *

**AN: O.o Oh my goodness I apologize for such a loooooong wait... If anyone is still reading this, thank-you for your patients 3 Really it was all of your reviews that got me to finally post this (^^) One last thing-I'm sorry for the disjointedness of the chapter ^^; I was trying to convey the awkward atmosphere and Kaname's confusion with the situation XD **

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. To The Town

**O.o who is this strange writer posting a chapter? O.o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It belongs to the loverly Matsuri Hino-sensei and always will 3 I don't make money off this fic, or any fic, or even in real life cuz I don't have a job at the moment :P**

* * *

Zero was pushed up against the wall, long, pale fingers caressing every inch of his displayed chest. The man pinning him dipped his head into Zero's neck, purring in delight at the rush of blood to the surface of his prey's skin. It was so soft and oh god, the smell and feel of the beautiful pale skin. He pushed the lithe body harder into the wall, rubbing his erection on the hunter's thigh, needing to feel more of his body against the silver haired hunter's. He meshed their lips together roughly, teeth and fangs moving against the now struggling hunter's mouth. Dominance. That was what he so desperately needed now.

He could feel his breathing increase, his lungs struggling to pump enough oxygen into his speeding blood. His body felt so hot, melting form every tough and caress form the predator above him. He groaned when warm breath ghosted over his neck, slowly moving down to his collarbone. Zero arched into the man's touch as he nibbled on the defined clavicle, molten fire pooling sweetly in his groin.

"M-more…" Zero moved his hips into the other's thighs, wanting, needing, to feel more of the pleasure sensations overdriving his nervous system.

The man purred into the sweet skin of Zero, "Anything you say, dear hunter." The man felt the boy stiffen. _So he enjoys that…_ He could sense the body beneath him growing taut and hard—ready. Swiftly, he moved the two of them to the couch in the middle of the room, pinning the panting boy underneath him once more. He smirked at the overflow of lust coming from the hunter's body and eyes.

"My dear hunter…" he whispered on the soft, pale skin.

Slowly, drawing out the movement, he slid his hands down the moaning hunter's middle, scratching, teasing the defined muscles; he planned to memorize every dip and rise of the hot body beneath. His hands reached the hem of Zero's trousers; he growled at the opposition and began undoing the meddling clothing. Tugging the pants off the sculpted legs of the hunter only made him want to conquer the boy more, his own pants growing uncomfortably tight. He ran his hand lightly over the bulge in his prey's boxers, gripping firmly only after hearing the soft whimpers coming from the hunter's mouth.

"My sweet little hunter," the man purred once more.

Zero threw his head back, arching his body into the touch of the man above him. His mind had gone blank as soon as his back had hit the couch, now the only thing sitting in that emptiness was the need for more: more of this man's touch; more of his voice, the look in his eyes every time they met his own.

When cool air started hitting his nether regions, Zero gasped, sitting up only to be pushed roughly back down, his head bouncing on the plush couch, "W-what are you doi-ngh!" His lips were forced apart, his mouth invaded by the tongue of the man above him, exploring, taunting his own to respond and explore back. The kiss was rough and passionate, leaving Zero, again, with no room for thought or even breath. His eyes slid closed, his mind happily sweeping away any and all previous thought. The predator had effectively captured its prey.

His mouth was released and Zero gasped for breath. His mind was screaming at him: he needed to get away. His body had a different idea. He rocked his hips up, trying to get more friction between their bodies.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Zero shot out of his bed, his head and his heart pounding. Never in his entire life had such a vivid dream come to him, not even his nightmare about that night so long ago could compare. He could still feel them: the hands, those lips… the fangs. He shook from the heat of his body meeting the cool of his room. At least he wasn't in the Moon Dorm where any and every vampire would be able to smell him. The sensations from his—dream or nightmare he could discern—still remained and were currently making his sitting position on the bed very uncomfortable. He definitely needed to solve his problem. He looked at the clock and cursed knowing that this was when the showers were the most crowded. Silver eyes glanced at his locked door and his mind made up, laid back down on his bed. He swiftly undid the clasp of his jeans and rolled them down his legs. The cool air hit his body, making him shiver and speed up his ministrations.

He made his way down to the Headmaster's office, grumbling to himself about the incompetence of his adoptive father. What kind of parent lets their kid just sleep in through a whole school day? An irresponsible fool with too much trust in his children's' integrities, that's who.

The door to Cross' office was closed which usually meant he wasn't there or he had an important visitor. Zero knew if wasn't the former, he could hear the man's muffled voice from here, so he had to be in a meeting. Zero sat for a minute, debating whether to stay and wait for Cross to finish or if he should go to class change-over. Since he missed it this morning, he really should go and help Yuuki, at least for a little bit. The young hunter opted to stay and patiently sit outside the office, Yuuki could deal for one more session.

Zero waited for twenty minutes, occasionally hearing a raised voice, most often coming from his Headmaster. Every couple of minutes, the ex-human's curiosity would over-power his logic and he would try and listen in on the heated discussion occurring within, but Cross _was_ and ex-hunter, meaning he knew his way around the art of charm work.

It was only after the final muffled shouting match that Cross and his guest finally emerged. Zero couldn't decide if he was only mildly surprised or totally shocked that Kaname had been the one arguing so loudly with Cross. Whichever face he chose to display at the moment the pureblood's face met his own was mirrored—to a tee.

Kaname knew somebody had been outside the office for a while, but for it to be Zero however, the very topic of such a heated discussion, had only flitted across the pureblood's mind.

Cross reacted the way he usually would.

"Zero, how did you sleep? I was wondering when you would wake up. Yuuki was so worried about you, oh but I knew you were just exhausted." Cross babbled on and on about how his son and daughter were so caring for each other and how proud he was of the two of them.

The young hunter only nodded, not trusting his words to come out as anything even remotely coherent. His shock at seeing the pureblood so soon after waking up and the memories of his dream still replaying clearly in his mind was palpable.

"Oh I bet you're starving to death! What do you want me to make for dinner? It can be anything you like."

Zero really didn't care what they had as long as it was edible. But a quick glance at Kaname and the open windows made him formulate a scenario that would grant him total leave from the school for at least a couple hours. "How about I make dinner tonight, Headmaster? I can go into town and get all the ingredients needed."

He smiled on the outside and kept up the confident face he knew would help convince Cross of the legitimacy of his request. On the inside he tried to keep his more pessimistic thoughts at bay and attempted to not go over the idiocy of asking to go out after having slept for seventeen hours at least.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Zero-kun? You didn't seem very well a second ago and we don't want you passing out or getting sick while you're all by yourself in town."

_Damn it—_

"If it would make you more comfortable, Headmaster, I could offer my assistance to Kiryuu-kun on his outing?"

_Damn it!_

Cross' face lit up—_of course he would! He would love the idea of that vampire coming with me!—_"Oh really, Kaname-kun? That would make me feel so much better!" The former hunter was silent for a second then glanced at Zero's glaring eyes then back at Kaname, a little more unsure, "But what about classes?"

The pureblood shrugged, "It won't be a problem if I'm absent one day, Cross." Kaname's face revealed only a devious little smirk glistening in his eyes. The way he saw it, the other vampires would behave themselves as long as his closest companions remained vigilant in attending class, especially Takuma. His teachers would notice his absence but none would inquire any further than that of a mere observation No, everything would be just fine without him for a couple hours.

"Great! Then you two get going then! I look forward to dinner tonight, Zero!"

"Hold on Headmaster, I need to talk to you."

Cross surprised him then, his usual cheerful demeanor changing slightly. "Of course, Zero-kun." He turned to Kaname quickly, and started pushing him towards the front door, "Why don't you wait for Zero outside Kaname-kun? I'll send him out lickity-split."

And with that, the puzzled pureblood was practically shoved out the front door.

* * *

The sun was just falling below the horizon far to the West. It would have been bothersome to the individual crouching low in the bushes just beyond the outer gate of the famous Cross Academy, if he was not already completely protected by the low sun as well as the complete cover of shade. He looked normal enough to the untrained eye, but to any of the Night Class that resided within these walls, or the hunters that were also there, he was a vampire, creeping in the bushes… very suspicious. But he was hidden well enough that nobody would be able to see him unless they walked directly up to where he was crouching, and there was a charm on him that completely killed his vampiric presence and scent.

He was as inconspicuous as a shadow.

Lord Ichijo had given him very specific orders to keep an eye on the academy for at least two days. The Kiryuu boy and Kuran-sama were his mission. He was to report all comings and goings of the two whether they were together or separate. The leader of the Senate apparently needed to keep a close watch on the Vampire Prince, this the man didn't find odd in the least, his superiors always wanted to know what their potential enemies did, but the hunter was a different story.

He wasn't the smartest of vampires, hence his low position on the ladder of power, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut and his questions in his head, so when he was assigned this mission, he had wanted to ask so badly why the turned hunter was also on his list of targets. After he'd left though, rumors began bombarding his ears. Apparently, Ichiou had gone to see the hunter President earlier, nobody knew what the two of them had allegedly spoken about. For him though, it wasn't that hard to put two and two together.

These rumors explained nothing however for he still had no idea why the hunter seemed of any importance to the Senate besides maybe his death, after all, he did kill Shizuka Hio a while back.

The vampire was broken from his thoughts when the gate, which was due for a much needed oiling, swung open and two figures emerged. Keeping his presence as masked as was possible, the vampire watched as the hunter, a scowl evident in his ethereal features, and Kaname Kuran-sama walk out. They appeared to be having a very tense discussion that he really wanted to eavesdrop on…

"You are such an ass, Kuran."

"I saved you from a very awkward and loud class change-over, you could at least be thanking me."

The hunter only huffed and walked a little quicker, trying to put more distance between him and Kaname. Sure the vampire had saved him for screaming vampire fans but now he had to travel into town with the very vampire he was mostly trying to avoid. This was not going to be a very relaxing trip.

"Well at least you've given me an escape as well."

Zero refused to talk with the pureblood, his dream still fresh and replaying in his mind no matter how much he didn't want it to. It took every ounce of his will power not to blush and run into the nearest wall. Could Kuran say the same? Zero highly doubted it.

"So you are not even going to speak with me then?"

The pureblood prince was met with only the sound of Kiryuu's shoes hitting the pavement as he stomped ahead. "How very mature of you, dear hunter."

Kaname halted, his body only barely avoiding smacking into Zero's back. The hunter had completely stopped, his eyes staring straight ahead, a slight reddening on his cheeks could be seen in the setting sun.

"What's wrong, Zero-kun?"

The sudden memory of the Kaname in his dream calling him the same thing left as soon as it had arrived. He willed his body to start moving again, keeping his face down. "It's nothing, Kuran." _Even the tone had been the same_.

He hadn't wanted to drop it, but a flare in Zero's aura told him to let it go for now. Kaname could feel the heat in the hunter's body rise; the tips of his ears were turning an adorable shade of pink. Even if he had wanted to pursue the topic, they needed to at least get into town before they started to go at it tooth and nail, else the Headmaster might actually make the two of them return to their respective duties and class.

The walk was a long silent one, the awkward atmosphere was almost smothering. Zero continued to have high blood flow to his face every couple of minutes and Kaname continued to respect the hunter's need for a little privacy. Apparently, he'd gone way too far last night. _Perhaps I should apologize. _But Zero beat him to the punch.

"Hey Kuran, about last night," the hunter paused, trying to grow a pair and tell Kaname exactly what was going on, "I know that it was sudden, and the way I presented it was totally crass, but it was the truth. And no matter how much I've asked Cross last night, he keeps telling me that there is no changing it or switching around."

The two vampires had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. They had barely made it into town and with sun was just barely peeking over the tips of the far-away mountains. Zero refused to look at or around Kaname at the moment. He just knew that his face was blazing red, and his voice was shaking already. If he were to look at the damn pureblood, his face would probably catch fire and he wouldn't be able to speak at all.

This whole thing was just screwed up. And he hated it.

But, so far, there seemed to be no way to get out of it. No way to avoid what he would eventually have to do…and who he would have to do it with. Ah he really wanted to slam his head against the nearest wall until the perverted and arousing thoughts and sensations were gone for good. And he really didn't want to speak to Kuran, or anyone for that matter, about this kind of stuff, but he had to.

"Zero-kun, I actually spoke to Headmaster Cross about it before you woke up as well." Kaname said, uncharacteristically nervous about their conversation. He enjoyed awkward situations as much as the next pureblood, but never when he was a main actor on that stage. "He told me everything, every detail."

Zero's head shot up from its hanging position, his face flushed even more at the added two words. "God Kuran!" He shouted, embarrassed beyond belief, as he stomped to the market to buy the food.

He wasn't quite sure what had gotten the hunter to react that way, hell, for all he knew it was just the fact that they were actually talking about this, but Kaname was sure that their shopping trip wasn't going to be getting any less awkward between them.

In fact, the whole time they were in the market, Zero made a point of avoiding Kaname to the best of his ability, refusing to acknowledge his presence and absolutely not speaking to him at all. Every time the pureblood would attempt to break their desolate silence, Zero would storm off to find an ingredient in a completely different part of the store. Some of the other people in the store noticed them and took a liking to one boy or the other.

Kaname took notice of the multitudes of girls who trailed a couple "discreet" yards behind Zero whenever he trailed off to a different part of the store. Of course, he notice the five or six women following him as well. It was only when the two of them went up to the cash registers to pay for their stuff, that the hunter actually looked at their group of followers. His expression quickly changed from mildly annoyed to the scowl he usually reserved for the squealing day-class girls. The two vampires could hear the girls giggling and gossiping to one another. Kaname kept a straight face throughout; having to go through the same thing every day helped with one's patience rather well. Zero on the other hand was quickly becoming more and more irritated and only wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

"Good God, do they have to be so annoying all the time?" he hissed as he pulled out Cross' money from his pocket.

Kaname chuckled at the hunter's barely concealed contempt for the women behind them, "Just do your best to ignore them, Zero-kun. At least there isn't a whole class here to bother you every day before you go to classes."

"Au contraire, Kuran, I have to deal with them just as much as you do," he said after he'd gotten the change from the cashier and began the long walk back the academy, "and when you get the affectionate side of the girls, I get the pissed and annoyed side."

"Um, excuse me…"

Kaname smirked and Zero froze. They both knew what was behind them before they even turned. It was one of the girls that was following them in the store. If Kaname was correct, and he usually was, this one had been a follower of the hunter. She had a uniform on that placed her in a high-school in the next town over, her head was down, but Kaname could perceive the blush that was flaming on her pretty face.

She glanced up and her eyes locked onto Zero's form, "I—I was just wondering if I could get your name?"

Zero rose an eyebrow and glanced at Kaname, who couldn't keep a smile from his face. The hunter felt bad when he looked at the windows of the market and there they were: three other girls with the same uniform on giggling maliciously.

He sighed and put on his best smile for the girl, "It's Zero Kiryuu, and this," he gestured to Kaname, "is Kaname Kuran."

It was safe to say that Kaname had not expected Zero to actually introduce himself, let alone use his real name. Even more amazing was that he actually had the balls to bring him and his real name into it as well. But, being the gentleman that he was, Kaname inclined his head and outstretched his hand.

"It's wonderful to meet you miss…?"

The girl blushed even more, but she smiled and took Kaname's hand and shook it. "I'm Mikuzu Sudou."

"Well Mikuzu-san, it was a pleasure to meet you." Zero said, shaking her hand as well. "But we really must be going; we have perishables."

Her reaction was uncannily Yuuki, the way she reeled back and her face blazed a darker shade of pink.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to take up your time!"

"It's no problem at all, Mikuzu-san." Kaname said, smiling at the girl who smiled back, despite her nervousness around them.

The two vampires turned once more and began walked back when—

"Hold on!"

"Yeah wait!"

This time, Zero growled under his breath. _Couldn't these girls just leave them alone! He was hungry damn it!_

When the turned this time, there were three other girls who had joined Mikuzu Sudou outside the store. She stood behind them, looking a little terrified, but her companions were full of confidence. They made a rather chilling sight.

"We wondering if either of you have plans tonight?"

"Yeah, or if you're free in the relationship department?"

Kaname knew that Zero would blow a fuse if he were allowed to answer so, if only to piss the hunter off a little he smirked.

"I'm terribly sorry, ladies." He wrapped a strong hand around Zero's waist and pulled him close to his side. He gave the hunter a look that told him to keep quiet if he wanted to get home any time soon. "Zero and I have…" he paused for effect and he bent to put his face right next to the hunter's, "prior engagements this evening."

The four girls ceased all movement and blood rushed to each and every one of the faces. The three newcomers' mouths were slightly open, but Mikuzu's was upturned in a small smile.

Leaving his smile, Kaname turned the both of them, excused them in the most polite way possible.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Despite what had just occurred, Zero could not help but burst out laughing as soon as they left the four high-schoolers far behind.

"That was the funniest thing I have seen since Yuuki tried to sneak up on me the other night!" Kaname had promptly grabbed the bags from Zero as soon as giggles started coming out of his mouth. Which freed up the hunters hands to clutch as his sides.

"Did you see their faces! They were completely shocked and totally speechless!"

"Yes well if you hadn't been focusing on avoiding me then perhaps you would have heard the whispers of them hoping we weren't together." Kaname pointed out.

Zero's laughter died down and he looked away from Kaname. He felt a little guilty at how he'd been treating the pureblood tonight even though the hunter curse said that the two of them would have to be together if Zero wanted to continue on living. The whole thing was just making him angry. He didn't want to be hunter-bond to a pureblood vampire who probably just thought him to be completely wacko. He wanted to choose who he loved, not have to live with somebody else's choice.

But—he spared a quick glance back to Kaname—if they both knew that they were in the same boat, why not give it a try.

"Hey, Kuran, I'm sorry… about how I've treated you tonight."

Kaname was taken by surprise again by Zero. Honestly, he had expected nothing less from the hunter when he offered to accompany him to shop. He wouldn't have put it past Zero to try and completely leave him somewhere in town, but the worst he had done was try and escape him in the market.

"There is no reason to apologize, Zero-kun. This situation is one that we are both completely unfamiliar with and it's only natural for the both of us to be apprehensive."

"… both?"

"Yes, that is what I said." Kaname knew he might be throwing himself to the sharks, but he was beginning to think that Zero and he could actually get along enough to fulfill the requirements set by the curse. At least, and who knows, perhaps it would indeed grow something more like Cross had implied. When he had spoken to the Headmaster earlier that evening, Cross had been adamant that Kaname at least give Zero the chance. And Kaname had tonight in town, and he had to say, the blushes that spread across the hunter's face, the smile he'd given the Mikuzu girl—he wanted to see more of them. This was a whole new side of Zero that he was starting to get addicted to.

The gates of the Academy came into focus and the Kaname couldn't help the feeling of being observed. It was nothing like the multitudes of women that had watched them in the market, it was more like a specter had appeared and was intent on haunting them. He had gotten the same chills up his spine when he lived in the Ichiou family home when he was younger. There was always somebody watching him there, whether it was the man of the house or one of his dozens of servants. But this wasn't quite the same as that either. He could sense that something was off, but for some reason he couldn't pin it down.

"I'll just go graffiti the school buildings and streak through the forest and maybe make-out with Yuuki later."

Kaname whipped around, his eyes insanely wide and completely confused.

"W-what did you just say?"

"Geez! I've been trying to get your attention for minutes now and you just keep staring off into space. You didn't even flinch when I said I would hand Yuuki over to Aido for a night-time get-together." Zero stomped passed the gates and into the Academy grounds. Exasperated, he shook his head, "What the hell were you thinking about?"

Kaname glanced over his shoulder at where he had gotten the chills. There was something off about the Academy walls, but when Zero repeated his question with worry leaking into his voice, he filed away his suspicion away and told himself to have Seiren check it out later.

"I guess I was just spacing out." He said and shrugged.

"Welcome back to earth, spacer."

Kaname chuckled at the hunter's antics. Yes, he was enjoying Zero's presence more than he thought he would.

"So what do you say?"

"To what?"

"You're going to make me say it again? Really?"

"Well you could always communicate it to me telepathically."

There was a long pause as Zero stared at Kaname.

"Did you get that?"

"Sadly, no. I guess you'll just have to say it again."

"Damn, it was worth a shot." He sighed again, "I said that I bought extra ingredients and I was wondering if you'd… well you know."

Kaname blinked. Then he blinked again. Then a smile broke out on his face. "I would love to, Zero-kun."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Progress report."

"Yes sir, the subject is further along than expected. His results continue to escalate at a steady rate. We expect to see more promising results in the near future."

There was a pause where the only thing that could be hear was the breathing of the two individuals in the room. "Go on."

"Sir, the two of them were together this evening in town. Our tracker reported signs of high blood pressure on the subject and inner emotional turmoil with the variable. Their interacts went beyond our expectations and we expect to see the heightened emotions raise within the next couple of days."

"I see. Continue to monitor him and give me daily updates."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure you keep yourself hidden from all three of them. If that brain-dead man found out about my plans, I'd be dead in the water. That boy is much too loved for his own good."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

**What? There's an update? I don't even know where the time went from when the last chapter was posted… Oh well. I really don't have any excuses lined up for this one except I have ZERO motivation to write lately. So be forewarned…. Business Terms is next and I'm also working on another story that's been on my computer for months! I refuse to post it though until one of my ongoing stories is finished… AAAH BUT ITS SO GOOD! XD I love it :3**

**Also, please excuse any typos, random words, really bad grammar, and all my dumbass mistakes... I wanted to post this as soon as possible... O.o I'm pretty sure there are some really bad ones in there O.o O.o O.o**

**Anyway leave a review if you wanna :3 They be much appreciated. **


End file.
